


Лань Ибо

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Accidents, OOC, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: что ж, это было смешно и не очень. он же сам, как дурной, молился про себя непонятно кому: чтобы съемки не заканчивались, чтобы у него еще было время побыть с Чжань-гэ, чтобы успеть набраться смелости для признания или для того, чтобы отпустить его в мир, в котором у них не будет друг для друга окна в расписании. допросился. в Облачных Глубинах даже переполох уже улегся по поводу его появления. а он все еще был здесь
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 175





	1. История первая

*1*

Здесь как будто солнце вставало под другим углом. И свет растекался по пространству, медленно, как мед, наполняя его матовым сиянием. Ибо вряд ли смог бы кому-то это внятно описать. Просто смотрел и понимал — так выглядит мир, наполненный магией. Той, которую ощущал сейчас и в себе самом, совершенно пьянящую и захватывающую. Жаль, он не умел ею воспользоваться. Не был уверен, что ему отведено время, чтобы научиться. И боялся, что застрял в этой непрошеной сказке насовсем.  
Что ж, это было смешно и не очень. Он же сам, как дурной, молился про себя непонятно кому: чтобы съемки не заканчивались, чтобы у него еще было время побыть с Чжань-гэ, чтобы успеть набраться смелости для признания или для того, чтобы отпустить его в мир, в котором у них не будет друг для друга окна в расписании. Допросился. В Облачных Глубинах даже переполох уже улегся по поводу его появления. А он все еще был здесь.  
Вообще ему нравился этот мир. Он чем-то напоминал декорации для сериала, но был в разы глубже, насыщеннее, прохладнее. Здесь не нужны были ни опахала, ни вентиляторы — в Гу Су постоянно стелился легкий туман. От гор, на которые не хватало глаз, захватывало дух, и воздух был сладким. А люди, даже обычные ученики, походили на каких-то святых. На их фоне Ибо чувствовал себя, как заблудший воробей в белой соколиной стае — чужаком и обманщиком. Но выбор у него был невелик, а от зеркального сходства со Вторым Нефритом клан Лань не смог так просто отмахнуться. Пытать его не пытали, расспрашивали, кто он и откуда, настойчиво, но вежливо. Даже какой-то магией пофеячили, но ничего не добились. А сам Ибо рассказывать, что они живут в мире, описанном в книге, не стал. Пусть и дальше живут, зачем же наводить смуту.  
Если честно, все, о чем он продолжал думать в нынешних обстоятельствах — это грядущий приезд Вэй Усяня с лицом Чжань-гэ. Каким он будет в этой реальности?  
На всякий случай Ибо старался как можно меньше вмешиваться в происходящее, чтобы сильно не отклоняться от сюжета, не менять текущий ход вещей. Потому что куда уж больше было его менять. У клана Лань вдруг оказалось три Нефрита вместо двух, и третий был у всех если не как бельмо на глазу, то как старая больная мозоль точно. Как они, интересно, собирались объяснять его наличие остальному заклинательскому миру? Впрочем, Ибо было до лампочки. Он не знал, как во все это вляпался и что ему делать. И просто ждал Вэй Усяня. Лицо, которое последние полгода держало его на плаву над его тревожными мыслями и было их причиной. Человека, которого не на камеру, а за ее пределами, он полюбил и боялся потерять настолько, что потерял.  
— Выглядишь задумчивым, — прозвучал рядом знакомый голос, и Ибо, очнувшись, обнаружил в беседке вместе с собой Лань Сиченя.  
— Кажется, ты единственный, кому интересно, о чем я думаю, — скорчил рожу Ибо.  
А еще Сичень был единственным, с кем Ибо хоть как-то сошелся. Он напоминал кого-то, уже не вспомнить кого, из его далекого прошлого, еще до кутерьмы с карьерой. А теперь приходился ему старшим братом. От него чем-то таким веяло — было просто невозможно не довериться. К тому же Ибо казалось, что Сиченю самому было важно и нужно быть для братьев старшим. Только Ванцзи вряд ли сейчас ему это позволял. А вот Ибо был не гордый. И Сичень ему нравился.  
— Когда приедут ученики из других орденов, можно мне ходить на занятия вместе с остальными? Не будете же вы меня прятать.  
— Не будем, — согласился Сичень. — Если ты будешь вести себя в рамках приличий.  
— И правила учить? — уныло добавил Ибо.  
— А иначе зачем тогда ходить на занятия? — улыбнулся Сичень.  
— Чтобы видеть тебя чаще, мой любимый старший брат, — фыркнул Ибо.  
Улыбка Сиченя застыла и стала растерянной.  
— Почему в нашей семье не принято говорить о таких вещах? — спросил его Ибо.  
— Так сложилось, — медленно ответил Сичень, глядя, как переливаются на траве капли росы. — Мы были слишком малы, чтобы помнить, как нам это говорили. А после было некому.  
— А если я хочу говорить об этом?  
Сичень перевел на него задумчивый взгляд и вздохнул.  
— Кто я такой, чтобы тебе запрещать? Всего-то глава ордена. Но только не в шутку, — добавил он тише.  
— Не в шутку, — согласился Ибо.

А вот отношения с Лань Чжанем у него не клеились. Не то чтобы он сильно к этому стремился. Смотреть на свою копию со стороны поначалу было даже как-то не по себе. Тем более на такую отмороженную копию. В отличие от Ибо Ванцзи состоял из одних сплошных запретов и ограничений. Нет, конечно, жизнь самого Ибо в статусе айдола тоже была весьма далека от свободной. Но даже с этим ярмом он не разучился быть живым, радоваться и горевать, дурачиться и лениться… любить, в конце концов, как бы этому ни противилась его рациональная часть. Да что далеко ходить, на фоне Ванцзи даже буддаподобый Лань Сичень был образцом эмоциональности и спонтанности, а ведь братья выросли вместе. Как же оказалось, что такими разными?

В итоге с Вэй Ином Ибо столкнулся, когда они оба бежали на церемонию приветствия учителя.  
— О, Лань Чжань! — радостно замахал ему Вэй Ин. — Ты тоже опаздываешь? Никогда бы не подумал.  
— Я не Лань Чжань, — ответил Ибо, ухмыляясь на его замешательство. — Я Лань Ибо. Его брат.  
Вэй Ин даже остановился.  
— Ты сейчас шутишь?  
Но Ибо схватил его рукав, утаскивая за собой одному ему известной короткой дорогой.  
— Не самое удачное время ты выбрал, чтобы сомневаться, молодой господин Вэй.  
— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут? — удивился тот, хотя без возражений и не отнимая руки спешил за ним следом.  
— О твоих ночных приключениях уже весь клан знает, — соврал Ибо, — и даже часть приехавших заклинателей. И чует мое сердце, мы еще не раз о них услышим.  
Он затормозил на развилке, вспоминая, куда дальше, и Усянь налетел на него по инерции.  
— Прости, — извинился спешно.  
— Не хрустальный, — отмахнулся Ибо — хотя мурашки прокатились по нему от затылка до самых пят — и поволок Усяня дальше.  
— А почему я про тебя ничего не слышал? — не унимался Усянь. — Ты уж прости, если это неприятный вопрос. Но все говорят только про двух Нефритов. Признавайся, ты их секретное оружие? — постарался он смягчить неудобную тему.  
— Скорее меня прятали, потому что я не очень удался.  
Вэй Ин снова встал как вкопанный. И на этот раз настойчиво остановил Ибо тоже. Взгляд у него был серьезным.  
— Прятали? — переспросил он с тревожной складкой на лбу.  
Не прокатило, — понял Ибо и улыбнулся ему как можно честнее:  
— Я пошутил. Плохая шутка, прости. У меня действительно нет никаких выдающихся способностей. Наверное, поэтому ты обо мне и не слышал. Обо мне просто нечего говорить.  
— А, ну тогда ладно, — вздохнул Вэй Ин еще неуверенно, но с заметным облегчением. — Ох, из-за меня мы точно опоздали.  
— Еще нет, — успокоил его Ибо. — И да, чтобы ты знал — бегать в Облачных Глубинах запрещено. Поэтому… — он оглянулся по сторонам, — бегать нужно так, чтобы тебя никто не увидел, — и первым припустил с места.

Вэй Ин отличался от Сяо Чжаня. Да, они были похожи, но их невозможно было перепутать. Вэй Ин был смелым. Его описывало одно это слово. Смелым в мыслях, в том, как он их выражал, как отстаивал, смелым в своей доброте и привязанностях, в печалях и радостях. Он никогда ничего не делал наполовину. А если делал, значит таким изначально было его намерение.  
Сяо Чжань был другим. Мягким, осторожным, улыбчивым, но закрытым. Как многие из звезд его величины, искренность которых была частью их публичной личности, но не их собственной. Ибо не мог к нему пробиться. Сам не заметил, как начал пытаться. Потом множество раз останавливал себя, зная, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. А затем понял, что как ни старался, у него все равно ничего не выходит. Сяо Чжань был для него солнцем. Которое, даже не осознавая этого, грело его и заставляло открывать глаза по утрам. И до которого он не мог дотянуться.  
Вэй Ин подпустил его к себе с первой встречи. Они вместе дурачились, вместе дразнили Цзян Чена и Лань Чжаня, вместе дули губы перед Яньли, вместе ловили рыбу. И даже наказания отрабатывали вместе, пока Цижень не просек, что вреда от этого больше, чем пользы. Не могли лишь вместе тренироваться.  
— Не со мной, — каждый раз отказывался Ибо. — За этим лучше обратись к Ванцзи. Наши с ним обязанности четко поделены: со мной ты можешь отлично проводить время, а с ним — меряться заклинательскими силами.  
На эти шутки Вэй Ин хмурился и переводил тему. И все равно исподволь подсказывал ему — как держать лук, складывать печати или различать лекарственные травы. Ибо делал вид, что слушал, а сам смотрел ему в глаза и на губы. Это было так странно — как совершенно самобытный характер Вэй Ина жил с лицом Сяо Чжаня, даже чертова родинка была на месте. Наверное, так же странно, как Старейшина Илин, воскресший в другом теле с прежними привычками и ужимками. Ибо казалось, что он сходит с ума, но он не мог отвести взгляда.  
— Он нравится тебе? — как-то спросил у него Сичень.  
— Тебя это беспокоит?  
— Меня беспокоит другое… — начал Сичень и замолчал.  
— Что он нравится Ванцзи, — закончил Ибо.  
— Ты тоже это заметил?  
— Сложно не заметить. Усянь мертвого достанет. Хотя я не стану врать, что не помогал ему в этом.  
— А что сам господин Вэй думает по этому поводу?  
— Почему бы тебе самому не спросить у него?  
— Потому что я хочу услышать это от тебя, мой любимый младший брат.  
— Без шуток, — наставил на него палец Ибо, хотя это обращение на несколько мгновений вывело его из равновесия, мягко толкнув в грудь.  
— Само собой, — подтвердил Сичень.  
— Ну, — протянул Ибо, — скажем так, внимательность господина Вэя оставляет желать лучшего.  
Со стороны Сиченя раздался тихий смешок.  
— Не будь жесток, Ибо, — прибавил он после долгого молчания.  
— Что? Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — занервничал Ибо, готовясь обороняться.  
— Все, что хотел, я сказал.

После того, как Ибо с Усянем было велено отрабатывать наказание по отдельности, им обоим в надзиратели достался Ванцзи. Так это и происходило: Усянь, выходя из библиотеки, успевал толкнуть или скорчить рожу входящему в нее Ибо, а тот не оставался в долгу и хватал его в ответ. И они еще несколько минут беззвучно бегали друг за другом кругами, пока в дверях с каменным лицом не вырастал Ванцзи.  
— Надо идти, брат зовет, — с преувеличенной серьезностью останавливался Ибо.  
— Да-да, иди конечно. Не расстраивай брата, — подхватывал его тон Усянь, поправляя и приглаживая на нем разъехавшиеся одежды. А сам в этот момент косился хитрым глазом на Лань Чжаня. Но Ванцзи почти сразу уходил обратно, не позволяя им продолжить этот спектакль. И Вэй Ин тоже мгновенно терял следом весь свой запал.  
— За что он так ненавидит меня? — однажды вырвалось у него. После чего он поджал губы и отвернулся, комкая в беспокойных пальцах край рукава.  
— Он не ненавидит тебя, — сжал его плечо Ибо.  
— То есть если я продолжу?.. — с надеждой посмотрел Вэй Ин и замялся, смутившись.  
— Для тебя это так важно?  
Но ответить Вэй Ин не успел — из дверей донеслось почти угрожающее: Лань Ибо! Ибо ободряюще дернул Усяня напоследок за выбившуюся из хвоста прядь и безнаказанный нырнул в библиотеку.  
Он и без этого разговора замечал, что Усянь с подозрительным постоянством вспоминает о Ванцзи. И даже зная, что так положено по канону, не мог взять в толк, чем Ванцзи заслужил эту милость. Ванцзи даже в обществе Сиченя выглядел непробиваемым, как скала. Как будто изо всех сил держал в руках все свое непомерное достоинство и боялся его уронить ненароком. В этой глухой обороне он по-своему напоминал Ибо Сяо Чжаня. И, само собой, Ибо так и подмывало опробовать на ней свои зубы. Это был почти спортивный интерес. И немножечко месть за обиду в глазах у Усяня.  
— Лань Чжань, почему ты все время так себя ведешь? Разве тебя не учили вежливости?  
Поначалу Ибо думал, что ему по обыкновению не ответят. Ванцзи считал его шумным и надоедливым. Но после довольно долгого ожидания, Ванцзи все-таки поднял на него глаза от книги.  
— Что ты вкладываешь в понятие вежливости?  
— Не отвечать человеку, который с тобой разговаривает или просто здоровается — невежливо. Судить о нем, не подкрепляя своего мнения объяснением — невежливо. Ходить с таким лицом тоже не особо-то вежливо, но тут уж, я понимаю, ничего не поделаешь. Хотя искренне верю, что ты способен на большее.  
Ванцзи снова долгое время молчал, прежде чем ответить. Зато в этот раз даже книгу в сторону отложил, складывая на коленях руки.  
— И какой толк в такой вежливости?  
— Ты спрашиваешь, потому что действительно не понимаешь? — хмыкнул Ибо. — Или потому что хочешь услышать то, что я тебе скажу?  
В глазах Ванцзи полыхнуло раздражение. И угасло.  
— Хочу услышать, — негромко ответил он.  
Вау, — подумал Ибо, — а этот парень не зря медитировал столько лет. Но Ибо тоже был не так прост, как казалось со стороны. И уж точно посложнее местных заклинателей.  
— А я вот не буду отвечать. Почему? Чтобы ты на себе почувствовал, как это — когда не отвечают. Без теории сразу к практике. Наслаждайся!  
И он с невозмутимой рожей уткнулся в свой едва начатый свиток с кривыми столбиками иероглифов. Под пристальным взглядом Ванцзи было неудобно первый десяток минут, а потом он привык. Ибо не раз доводилось стоять на сцене в одиночку перед многотысячной толпой, что ему какой-то упрямый брат-близнец.  
Он даже из-за стола поднялся, не глядя на него, когда закончил. И только на пороге вскинул руку с четким:  
— Вежливость.  
Не оборачиваясь и напрочь игнорируя формальный поклон на прощание.

*2*

Надо отдать ему должное, до Лань Чжаня дошло с первого раза. Неизвестно, как с остальными, но на приветственные крики Вэй Ина он теперь худо-бедно кивал. А Ибо с наслаждением наблюдал за тем, как расцветает от этого Усянь. И с досадой — как тушуется в ответ на такую неприкрытую радость Ванцзи. Когда Ибо сам изображал это на камеру, то не представлял, как очевидно и дико это выглядит со стороны для окружающих. Или, быть может, он один смотрел этот цирк, а остальные о нем даже не догадывались. Ну, кроме Сиченя разве что. Старший брат, как многорукий и трехглазый Шива, неизменно торчал из каждого угла своей понимающей улыбкой.  
Однако мысль — порадоваться за этот прогресс между Ванцзи с Усянем — вызывала в Ибо только сопротивление. Даже такой, не похожий на Чжань-гэ, Вэй Ин был для него настоящей отдушиной. Смешливый и отчаянный, честный и преданный. В него хотелось влюбиться. Ибо обязательно влюбился бы, если бы уже не любил другого человека с тем же лицом. Находиться подле Вэй Ина хоть немного, но утешало его. И делиться Ибо не горел желанием. Считал, что имел полное право не делиться с тем, кто не заявил своих намерений. Если Ванцзи хотел Вэй Ина себе, то должен был бороться за него, а не смотреть издалека. Если же он не был готов бороться, то Вэй Ина попросту не заслуживал. Это была жестокая, но действенная схема его собственной — Ибо — жизни. Где бы он был сейчас, если бы на горьком опыте не научился пользоваться ею? И где в истории Мосян Тунсю оказался сам Ванцзи, до последнего откладывая важные для них с Усянем слова?  
В какой-то момент Ибо обнаружил, что злится. На Лань Чжаня — за теперь еще более отрешенный вид, на Вэй Ина — с его обострившейся рассеянностью, на красноречивое молчание Лань Сиченя. И на себя — за повисшее в воздухе напряжение. Разводя Усяня с Ванцзи по разным углам, Ибо, сам того не желая, всем наглядно показал, где болит и почему.

А история с пьянкой в Гу Су вообще вышла некрасивой. Ибо знал, чем она закончится, и до последнего отговаривал Вэй Ина, желая уберечь от наказания и чтобы не давать им с Ванцзи лишних поводов встречаться.  
— Если поймают, простым переписыванием правил никто не отделается, — пытался Ибо воззвать к чувству самосохранения Вэй Ина.  
— Да не поймают, — отмахивался тот. — Мы тихо.  
— Ты не умеешь тихо, — морщился Ибо. — А брат тебя за версту чует.  
Не было нужды уточнять, о каком именно брате речь.  
— А если учует, так мы его к себе позовем, — улыбался Вэй Ин, и прямо хотелось его чем-нибудь прикрыть, так он светился от своей неуемной фантазии.  
— Ланям нельзя алкоголь. У них из-за него беда с самоконтролем.  
— У них? — уточнил Вэй Ин, к счастью, пропуская мимо ушей про самоконтроль.  
— У нас, — не моргнув глазом, подтвердил Ибо. — Я сказал у них, потому что сам не пробовал, — соврал он. — Но так говорят.  
— И не интересно попробовать?  
— Мне интересно, чтобы ты со своим шилом кое-где остался целым и невредимым. Вэй Ин, пожалуйста, откажись от своей затеи. Если хочешь выпить, иди в город. За это тебе никто и слова не скажет.  
— А если я хочу… — задумчиво обронил Усянь, — чтобы меня поймали.  
— Лань Чжань? — застонал Ибо. — По-твоему, это должно ему понравиться?  
— Я понятия не имею, что ему может понравиться, — неожиданно яростно огрызнулся Усянь. И в момент потух, неловко отводя взгляд. — Прости.  
— Так мог спросить. Я тебе подскажу, — не остался в долгу Ибо. — Ванцзи будет в ужасе.  
— Он и так презирает меня, — словно не слыша его, вздохнул Усянь. — Хуже уже не будет.  
— Вэй Ин…  
Но Усянь остановил его одним взглядом.  
— Я хочу выпить, и я выпью. Ты со мной?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Ибо.  
Так у него оставался еще хоть какой-то шанс попытаться отвлечь Ванцзи.

Хотя, кажется, проще было цзинши с места подвинуть. Лань Чжань даже бровью не повел, когда Ибо увязался за ним в караул. Но и в остальное время наглухо его игнорировал.  
— Лань Чжань, а Лань Чжань, — звал его Ибо, замечая, как от знакомых интонаций сбивается с шага Ванцзи и бессовестно этим пользуясь: — Как твои дела? Что интересного в жизни? В ней хоть что-то происходит, кроме занятий, тренировок и медитаций?  
Но Ванцзи молчал, думая о чем-то своем.  
— Ну и где опять заблудилась твоя вежливость? Или она распространяется только на тех, на кого ты хочешь?  
Он бил прицельно, зная куда. Иначе до Ванцзи было не достучаться. А как его в таком случае отвлекать, если он даже внимания на Ибо не обращал?  
— Какое тебе дело до моей вежливости? — подал голос Ванцзи. — Какое тебе вообще дело до того, как я выгляжу со стороны?  
— Ты же у нас благородный Второй Нефрит, а я только сбоку припеку. Хотел дать совет. По-братски.  
— Вздор, — просто сказал Ванцзи, коротко оглядываясь.  
— Что значит вздор? — возмутился Ибо. — Хочешь сказать, что не рад тому, как тебе теперь улыбается молодой господин Вэй?  
Лань Чжань почти споткнулся от его слов. Если бы Ибо не сверлил его спину раздраженным взглядом, он бы ни за что не приметил это крошечное потерянное движение и насмерть хрустнувшие на Бичене пальцы.  
— Удобно быть немногословным, когда тебе нечего ответить, — фыркнул Ибо. И лишь тут понял, что они оба, не задумываясь, шагают к постройкам для учеников.  
— Уж не идем ли мы сейчас любоваться лучезарной улыбкой Вэй Ина? — добавил он ехидно, хотя в груди у него панически зашлось сердце.  
Ванцзи резко остановился, и Ибо остановился рядом с ним.  
— Нет? Какая жалость, — вздохнул он с фальшивой грустью. — Обратно пойдем? Ну, пойдем. Обещаю, я никому не скажу, что ты такой робкий.  
И вот ровно здесь — не раньше и не позже — до них донесся чей-то смех. Ванцзи проницательно обернулся в направлении звука.  
— Лань Чжань, не стоит, — удержал его Ибо. — Хорошее настроение — не грех.  
Казалось, Ванцзи на секунду заколебался. Словно его страшила возможность встретиться лицом к лицу с одним вполне конкретным грехом. Но смех раздался снова, а следом какой-то стук и другие голоса. Они бы еще песни петь начали, — про себя застонал Ибо. Потому что Ванцзи уже вывернулся из его хватки и шел в сторону самой неудачной для них для всех двери. И стучаться в нее явно не планировал.  
— Ты что, а вдруг они не одеты! — схватил Ибо его за рукав. — Лань Чжань, да подожди ты…  
Но Лань Чжань пребывал в каком-то своем трансе и не замечал его. Мысленно перекрестившись, Ибо сделал последнее, что, ему показалось, могло сработать. Правда, что с ним после этого сделает Лань Чжань вместе со всем остальным кланом, оставалось только предполагать.  
Это вышло так просто — вскинуть руку и поймать в пальцах конец чужой белой ленты, которая на удивление легко соскользнула в ладонь. Ванцзи обернулся к нему с широко распахнутыми глазами.  
— Лань Чжань, догоняй! — громко позвал Ибо, потому что они стояли уже почти под самыми дверьми. И бросился наутек.  
Бегали они недолго. Но этого хватило, чтобы нарушители успели исчезнуть. Не успел Вэй Ин лишь прибраться. На столе теснился мусор от орехов и каких-то закусок. И хотя кувшинов из-под вина не было видно, пахло им очень отчетливо.  
— Ты знал, — без вопроса сказал Ванцзи, вытаскивая Ибо за собой на крыльцо, как какого-то нашкодившего котенка.  
Ибо без сожаления пожал плечами.  
— Я, может, и не образцовый Лань, зато хороший друг. И я защищаю то, что мне дорого.  
В лице Ванцзи на секунду проступил и тут же исчез целый водоворот чувств: от страшного сожаления до горькой зависти. Однако уже в следующую он посмотрел абсолютно бесцветно:  
— Тебе будет положено такое же наказание, как и остальным.  
— Валяй, — приглашающе махнул рукой Ибо. — Будь моя воля, я бы взял сам знаешь чью вину на себя. Но ты же не можешь промолчать. Правила ведь превыше всего, да, Лань Чжань?  
Его тошнило от слепой ограниченности Ванцзи. И от не менее слепой зависимости Вэй Ина тошнило. Они стоили друг друга. А Ибо вообще здесь было не место. Его место было в современном Китае рядом с Чжань-гэ. Хотя не то чтобы он надеялся, что его там ждут.  
— Позовешь, когда наказание назначат, — процедил он, пытаясь удержать свою тошноту при себе. И, толкнув Лань Чжаня плечом, пошел прочь.

Лань Чжань явился к нему незадолго до утреннего колокола.  
— Что, уже пора? — вздохнул Ибо.  
Уснуть ему так и не удалось. Он все думал — как вынесет, даже при учете золотого ядра, местные меры воспитания? А еще на волне разыгравшейся меланхолии — доведется ли ему снова увидеть дом? Вместо того, чтобы по обыкновению хмуро кивнуть, Лань Чжань взял его за запястье и прислушался.  
— Ты не спал, — сказал он.  
— И?  
— И не ел вечером.  
— И что, Лань Чжань?  
— Твое ядро… слабое.  
— Ты вообще разговаривать умеешь по-человечески? — вздыбился Ибо, отнимая руку. — Потому что я совсем не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— Я пойду за тебя.  
— Что? — опешил Ибо. — С чего бы?  
— Потому что тоже виноват.  
— В чем?  
В том, что чувствую все это. В том, что хочу быть там вместо тебя, — было написано в глазах у Ванцзи, хотя ничего из этого он не сказал вслух.  
— А если я не соглашусь?  
После мимолетного колебания Ванцзи стек с кровати на пол и коснулся его лбом.  
— Я прошу тебя.  
— Ты с ума сошел? — подскочил Ибо. — Лань Чжань, вставай сейчас же, или я точно не соглашусь.  
Ванцзи медленно поднялся и остался стоять, где стоял.  
— Покрасоваться перед ним решил? — Ибо, вроде, язвил, пусть заранее знал ответ. И губы ни в какую не складывались даже в подобие усмешки. Ох, эти заклинатели его в могилу сведут со своими понятиями о чести и верности.  
— Если ты будешь молчать, то никто не узнает, — сказал Ванцзи.  
Дурак, — хотелось сказать ему в ответ, — ты действительно думаешь, что он не отличает нас? Даже если остальные не отличают.  
— Иди, — сказал Ибо. — Не потому что мне жаль своей спины.  
А почему — он не стал объяснять. Пусть думает, что хочет.

Для понесшего наказание Усянь выглядел странно одухотворенным. И этого тоже как будто никто не замечал. Только Цзян Чен, которому в этот раз не досталось ни удара, пробормотал больше растерянно, чем зло: Сумасшедший, последние мозги вышибли.  
Естественно, Усянь обо всем догадался. Его так и подмывало что-то спросить у Ибо — это было видно, но секрет Лань Чжаня он держал при себе бережно, как величайшую драгоценность. И Ибо не понадобилось отвечать на невысказанный вопрос. Без того все было на поверхности.  
Сам Ибо ощущал себя, как никогда, одиноким. Видел, как упорно сквозь камень правил и предрассудков пробиваются друг другу навстречу ломкие ростки чувств Усяня и Ванцзи. Завидовал им и тосковал по несбыточному.  
— Тебе доводилось влюбляться, Ибо? — однажды спросил у него Вэй Ин.  
Как будто мало ему было мыслей о своей любви. Как будто Ибо было мало переживаний о своей.  
— Мгм, — откликнулся Ибо.  
— И как это было?  
— Больно.  
Он говорил просто и коротко. Потому внутри все каменело и тянуло к земле от того, как на самом деле было больно. Особенно теперь.  
— Ты сейчас похож на Лань Чжаня, — тихо сказал Вэй Ин.  
— Я всегда похож на Лань Чжаня, — ответил Ибо. — Мы с ним близнецы. — И он прямо посмотрел Усяню в глаза: — Хочешь, буду вести себя как он?  
Усянь сначала побелел, потом напротив начал заливаться краской.  
— Что? Нет! — вскочил он, хватая, как утопающий, воздух. А потом лицо его скривилось, и губы задрожали: — Прости меня.  
— Это ничего, — сказал Ибо, отводя взгляд. — Мы все были не очень честны друг с другом.

*3*

Чего Ибо не ожидал, так это то, что на фоне случившейся сумятицы и ее последствий о неказистом третьем Нефрите вспомнит достопочтенный дядя Цижень. В сугубо своем, само собой, контексте и нелицеприятным словом. Идти к нему Ибо очень не хотел. Но из-за уважения к Лань Сиченю пошел.  
Вместо предисловия дядя долго сверлил его тяжелым, должно быть пронзительным, взглядом. Ибо же в этот ответственный момент был занят тем, что дергал за нитку, выбившуюся на рукаве.  
— Ты знаешь, зачем я тебя позвал? — произнес Цижень, поняв, что не дождется от него большего внимания.  
— Лучше сами скажите. Не люблю угадывать.  
— Тебе было назначено наказание. Но ты на удивление быстро оправился.  
— Ну простите.  
— Ты признаешь, что Лань Ванцзи принял наказание за тебя?  
— А вы признаете, что перепутали нас? — поднял на него глаза Ибо. — Ну ладно я, новенький в семье. А вот на месте Лань Чжаня мне бы было обидно.  
— Это все из-за тебя, — тут же растерял свой степенный вид Цижень.  
— А не было бы из-за меня, — огрызнулся Ибо, — было бы из-за того парня.  
— Из-за кого? — не понял шутки Цижень.  
— Да хоть из-за кого. Из-за Вэй Ина. Из-за Вэней. У вас, дядя, всегда найдется виноватый. Кто-то кроме вас самого.  
— Вэй Усянь? Вы действовали с ним сообща?  
— А я напомню, если вы позабыли: Вэй Ина тоже наказали. Его спину тоже пойдем проверять? А то вдруг вы и здесь напутали.  
— Лань Ибо! Как ты смеешь так разговаривать со мной?  
— Может, потому что я недостаточно Лань? — улыбнулся с предостережением Ибо.  
Ему быстро наскучил этот зоопарк с рычащими и шипящими. Положено было явиться — он явился. Но вот задерживаться здесь в его намерения не входило. Он еще по новелле помнил страсть Циженя к пространным нравоучениям и сомнительной справедливости.  
— Лучше я пойду.  
— Я не отпускал тебя.  
— Если я останусь, вам понравится еще меньше. А у вас и так здоровье барахлит.  
— Что ты знаешь о моем здоровье? — насторожился Цижень.  
— Я много чего знаю. У вас сейчас есть дела поважнее, чем мораль мне читать. Пойду лучше за Лань Чжанем присмотрю, чтобы с ним ничего лишнего не приключилось, — пообещал Ибо, и пока дядя не опомнился от его наглости и туманных намеков, поспешил распрощаться.

Он действительно отправился на поиски Ванцзи. Со дня наказания они так толком и не виделись. И какая-никакая вина за произошедшее все равно свербела в Ибо. Он мельком видел спину Вэй Ина, и это зрелище ему очень не понравилось.  
Не изменяя себе, Ванцзи нашелся в библиотеке. Перед ним на столе стопками лежали книги и свитки, но смотрел он почему-то на свои руки.  
— Лань Чжань! — окликнул Ибо.  
Тот пару раз моргнул и повернулся к нему.  
— Ты что-то хотел?  
Извинения показались Ибо странными и ненужными, и тогда он интуитивно решился на любопытную, по его мнению, авантюру.  
— Хочу сыграть с тобой в игру.  
Ванцзи посмотрел на него внимательно, но без интереса.  
— Мы уже достаточно взрослые для игр.  
— Не для этой, — ухмыльнулся Ибо. — В эту можно играть всю жизнь. Она называется «Правда или действие».  
— И в чем ее смысл? — наклонил голову Лань Чжань.  
— Я предлагаю тебе выбрать между правдой и действием. Если ты выбираешь первое, то я задаю вопрос, и ты не можешь на него не ответить. Молчание не считается. Врать нельзя. Если выбираешь второе, то я загадываю тебе что-то сделать. Отказаться ты тоже не можешь. Но за эту честность ты получаешь то же самое от меня: я либо отвечаю на твой вопрос, либо делаю то, что ты мне скажешь.  
— И ты тоже не будешь врать? — спросил Лань Чжань.  
И Ибо развел руками.  
— Таковы правила игры. А еще потому, что я не вижу смысла тебе врать. По-моему, мы и так уже достаточно находились вокруг да около.  
После недолгого молчания Лань Чжань едва заметно кивнул и сложил печать, отрезая зал от ненужных ушей. Благо в библиотеке они были одни.  
— Ну, и раз уж я это предложил, мне и начинать, — с азартом потер руки Ибо, присаживаясь к нему. — Правда или действие, о великолепный Второй Нефрит клана Лань?  
— Не кривляйся, — одернул его тот, впрочем, совсем обыденно, вполне себе по-братски. — Правда.  
— Тебе ведь нравится Вэй Ин?  
Плечи Ванцзи закаменели, но затем он покорно склонил голову. Это уже можно было считать за ответ, однако Ибо хотел большего. Раздутая ответственность Ванцзи и легкая неосведомленность в правилах позволяли ему эту блажь.  
— А поподробнее?  
Лань Чжань перевел взгляд за окно.  
— Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Просто рядом с ним хочет быть мое сердце. Хочу оберегать его.  
— Оберегать? — закатил глаза Ибо.  
Напоказ, конечно же. Он бы тоже не отказался оберегать Чжань-гэ, даже если ему это было не нужно. Это было нужно Ибо.  
— Я ответил тебе, — строго посмотрел на него Ванцзи.  
— Ответил-ответил, — согласился он и махнул рукой: — Правда. Задавай.  
— Тебе нравится Вэй Ин?  
Ибо разобрал смех. Даже понимая, что Лань Чжаня действительно могло это интересовать, ему казалось, что сидящее перед ним великовозрастное дитя тырит у него его же вопросы.  
— Нет. Не нравится, — все же ответил он, отфыркиваясь.  
И хотел добавить: вернее нравится, но не в этом смысле… Но Лань Чжань его опередил.  
— Ты врешь, — сузил он глаза.  
Вот опять же — по правилам игры Ибо уже ответил ему. И не должен был больше ничего объяснять. Если Лань Чжань желал, он мог потратить на выяснение подробностей свой следующий вопрос. Но игра с самого начала была лишь прикрытием для обычного разговора, которого Ибо никогда бы не допросился у замкнутого брата.  
— Я не вру, — поднял он руку, будто останавливая гнев Ванцзи. — И я объясню почему, хотя не обязан. Просто, чтобы ты понимал. Вэй Ин похож на человека, которого я… который мне нравится. Очень похож. Как мы с тобой. И этот человек сейчас очень далеко. Так далеко, что я не знаю, увидимся ли мы когда-нибудь снова.  
— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал Лань Чжань, вырывая его из пучины безрадостных мыслей.  
— Что Вэй Ин похож на моего возлюбленного? — съерничал Ибо, отворачиваясь и переживая болезненный момент чужого участия в его личной утрате.  
— Я очень надеюсь, что вы встретитесь.  
— Чтобы я был подальше отсюда и от Усяня в частности?  
— Ибо, — позвал его Лань Чжань.  
— Да что тебе?  
— Мне правда очень жаль, — прямо посмотрел ему в глаза Ванцзи. — Но я не отдам тебе Вэй Ина.  
— Надо же, как мы заговорили. А кто морозится от него по углам? Да ты сейчас со мной слов сказал больше, чем с ним за целый месяц. Я понимаю, у вас там вечная любовь, но можно уже быть чуть менее деревянным?  
— Вечная любовь? — нахмурился Лань Чжань.  
— А… — опомнился Ибо. — Не бери в голову. Это просто выражение, ничего такого. Я это к тому, что время идет. А что если сегодня ты видишь его последний раз, а завтра война? Что тогда будешь делать?  
— Защищать, — твердо отрезал Лань Чжань.  
— Да? А кто ты такой, чтобы защищать его? Ты же даже не разговариваешь с ним? Он считает, что ты презираешь его.  
И без того бледное лицо Ванцзи потеряло последние краски.  
— Почему он так считает? — проговорил он не своим голосом.  
Ибо даже стало его жаль. Ведь можно же было понять, клан Лань сам по себе не располагал к бурному проявлению чувств.  
— Потому что ты очень холоден, — стал объяснять он. — Потому что одного желания защитить мало. Оно не настолько очевидно. Вам же запрещено лгать, так почему ты не хочешь быть честным с ним? Почему не скажешь, как есть?  
— А что если… он не примет мои чувства?  
— Ну… — протянул Ибо задумчиво, не выкладывать же все карты на стол, хотелось бы обойтись без спойлеров. — Вряд ли это тебя убьет, — нашел он удобную формулировку. — Или остановит…  
— А ты? — вдруг остро посмотрел на него Лань Чжань. — Ты сказал своему возлюбленному?  
Ибо от неожиданности даже подавился воздухом и, кажется, начал краснеть.  
— Э-это долгая история. Но если в двух словах, то нет, не сказал. И теперь жалею об этом. Так же хочешь?  
Лань Чжань какое-то время смотрел ему в глаза и в конце концов покачал головой. Только добавил:  
— Он считает, что я презираю его. Есть ли хоть какой-то шанс?..  
Ибо вздохнул и откинулся на спину, закладывая руки под голову и глядя в потолок.  
— У тебя-то точно есть. Вы хотя бы оба здесь и можете поговорить друг с другом.  
— Пообещай, — послышался голос Ванцзи, — что ты тоже используешь свой шанс, если он у тебя появится.  
— Предлагаешь мне тоже поговорить с Вэй Ином? — из вредности сделал он вид, что не понял. — Смотри, не подначивай меня. А то ведь я могу и согласиться.  
Ванцзи тихо хмыкнул и поднялся, чтобы направиться к выходу.  
— Что, уже уходишь? А как же наша игра, — позвал в спину Ибо.  
— Наигрался, — ответил Ванцзи, снова возвращаясь к привычной сдержанности.  
Только стоило ему снять печать, как из дверей ему на руки буквально вывалился Вэй Ин собственной персоной.  
— Лань Чжань, — вцепился он в него. — Что случилось? Что вы здесь делали? Почему заперлись?  
А Ванцзи, сам не замечая, вцепился в него в ответ. Правда все еще молча, заглядывая в глаза и, по всей видимости, пребывая в легкой прострации от его близости.  
— Просто разговаривали, — ответил за него Ибо, все еще лежащий на полу. Он подпер щеку ладонью и думал — какие же они, черти, красивые в этой своей вечной любви. Интересно, им с Сяо Чжанем удалось передать хотя бы эхо этой красоты?  
— Я думал, вы тут друг друга поубивать решили, — пожаловался Вэй Ин, и вправду ощупывая Лань Чжаня за плечи и пристально оглядывая. А Лань Чжань на удивление покорно позволял ему это.  
— В библиотеке? — снова откликнулся Ибо. — Разве бы Ванцзи стал хвататься за меч посреди такого места?  
— Еще как стал бы, — фыркнул Вэй Ин. — И уже хватался. Но… о чем вы говорили с такой предосторожностью?  
Ванцзи хотел было ответить ему, но Ибо оказался быстрее:  
— О тебе, конечно, — улыбнулся он.  
И продолжил безмятежно улыбаться на грозный взгляд Лань Чжаня.  
— Я… я еще понимаю, если бы об этом говорил ты, — неожиданно смутился Вэй Ин и с поспешностью убрал руки, что держались за Лань Чжаня. — Но зачем это…  
— Вэй Ин, — перехватил его ладонь Ванцзи, так что от этого прикосновения оба вздрогнули. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой.  
— Да, — без промедления согласился Вэй Ин. — Давай поговорим. О чем?  
Но Лань Чжань, не размыкая рук, потянул его прочь за собой.  
А Ибо так и остался лежать, где лежал. И думать по кругу: Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, можно у меня тоже будет шанс?

Он закрыл глаза и, как фильм на обратной стороне век, видел, как Ванцзи ведет Усяня за собой. Долго. Он плутал всеми подвернувшимися тропками, словно путал след или не знал куда шёл. Или знал куда — на собственный эшафот — и не мог надышаться перед смертью, насытиться теплом удерживаемой руки. Вэй Ин шел за ним следом. И молчал даже, только время от времени крепче сжимались его пальцы.  
Остановился Лань Чжань, когда понял, что ноги сами собой привели его к цзинши. Старая больная любовь встретилась с такой же больной новой, и с обеими он не знал, что делать. Знал лишь, что не отпустит.  
— Вэй Ин, — сказал Лань Чжань, освобождая его руку. Он не отворачивался, но и не мог прямо посмотреть в глаза. И смотрел куда-то в землю за Усянем. А вот Усянь наоборот жадно вглядывался в его лицо. — Брат сказал, ты думаешь, что я о тебе плохого мнения. Это не так.  
— Не так? — тихо спросил Усянь. — А как?  
Ванцзи тяжело сглотнул, и взгляд его заскользил в поиске слов, и снова куда-то мимо.  
— Лань Чжань, — позвал его Вэй Ин. — Я правда очень хочу это услышать.  
И Лань Чжань наконец посмотрел на него. Его лицо было почти несчастным.  
— Ты мне… нравишься, — почти шепотом произнес он.  
Пару мгновений Вэй Ин стоял, как громом пораженный. Но стоило Ванцзи испуганно качнуться назад, как он кинулся за ним следом, чтобы вцепиться для начала в его ладонь. А хотелось сразу в губы и волосы.  
— А ты мне, Лань Чжань! Нравишься, — на всякий случай добавил он.  
Вид у Ванцзи стал почему-то еще несчастнее.  
— Ты не рад? — захлопал глазами Усянь. Но тот вдруг сгреб его своими лебедиными рукавами, что Усянь от неожиданности пискнул, и сжал так, что ребра затрещали у обоих.  
— Лань Чжань, — через боль, но вполне наслаждаясь происходящим, забормотал Вэй Ин. — Мой Лань Чжань. Самый дорогой моему сердцу Нефрит. Как же это возможно? Почему ты скрывал от меня?  
— Я думал, ты не примешь меня таким, — признался Ванцзи.  
Правда оказалась ничуть не страшнее его молчания.  
— Но именно такой ты мне нравишься, — признался в ответ Вэй Ин.  
— А как же Ибо?  
— Твой брат стал мне хорошим другом. А к тебе зовет мое сердце. Лань Чжань, мне незачем врать. Ведь я здесь, рядом с тобой. И это единственное место, где я хочу быть.  
— Я верю, — сказал Лань Чжань, утыкаясь лицом ему в висок.  
Но Усянь повернул голову, без стыда и терпения подставляя ему губы.  
— Ужасно хочу тебя поцеловать. Пожалуйста, Лань Чжань…

Ибо даже зажмурился от того, как его самого окатило жаром, когда их губы встретились. А когда открыл глаза и проморгался, понял, что лежит поперек кровати в собственном гостиничном номере, снятом ему на время съемок. В дверь колотили, будто пожар и конец света.  
Еще немного дезориентированный резкой сменой обстановки, Ибо осторожно встал и с той же осторожностью дошел до двери.  
— Ты совсем?! — крикнул ему в лицо какой-то взмыленный и бледный Сяо Чжань. — Ты… Ты вообще о чем думаешь?  
— О чем? — растерялся Ибо. — А что случилось? — спросил он, чтобы хотя бы попробовать угадать, что сегодня за день, и почему Чжань-гэ так дико на него смотрит. Ибо и не подозревал, что он так умеет. И ведь не для роли даже, а для Ибо.  
— Тебя стафф полным составом уже третий час ищет! Телефон не отвечает, менеджер тебя не видел. И никто не видел. Мы уже думали, тебя сперли фанаты и будут резать на сувенирчики. Ты, блин… Да какого черта… — глаза у Сяо Чжаня внезапно поплыли, он зажал ладонью рот, и его крупно тряхнуло.  
— Чжань-гэ, — сам перепугался Ибо, затаскивая его в номер и закрывая дверь. — Воды? Пойдем, сядешь, — позвал он, но Сяо Чжань совершенно ледяной, жесткой рукой остановил его. А потом шагнул вперед и крепко прижал к себе. Его все еще била нервная дрожь. И Ибо било дрожью вместе с ним. От страшной реалистичности увиденного сна, это ведь был он? И от близости Сяо Чжаня, которого он невольно напугал.  
— Прости, прости меня, гэгэ, — забормотал он, гладя суматошно по деревянной спине. — Мне стало дурно, и я просто вырубился, — придумал он на ходу. — Надо было сказать. Я не знал, что так выйдет.  
— Дурно? — опомнился Сяо Чжань. — Где болит? — зашарил он глазами по лицу Ибо.  
— Уже нигде, — фыркнул Ибо. — Поспал и прошло. А вот ты выглядишь неважно. Может капель от сердца? У меня в аптечке вряд ли найдется, но можем позвонить на ресепшен.  
— Ты смеешься надо мной? — обалдел Сяо Чжань и дернулся было прочь, но на этот раз Ибо не дал ему уйти, прижимая к себе.  
— Зато ты уже не такой бледный. Вон, даже румянец проступает. Поборол сердечный приступ на чистой силе гнева.  
— Ты чудовище, — пожаловался Сяо Чжань ему в плечо.  
— Ага. Но тебе же это нравится.  
После недолгого молчания Сяо Чжань неожиданно и горько вздохнул:  
— Нравится.  
Ибо замер. И тут же решил — послышалось. Они оба сейчас немного не в себе, лучше не пытаться анализировать.  
— Ты мне нравишься, Ибо, — настойчиво повторил Сяо Чжань, поворачивая голову и заглядывая ему в лицо. — А почему ты выглядишь удивленным? Ой… — он снова побледнел и снова попытался сбежать, но Ибо после таких откровений вцепился в него насмерть.  
— Почему? — возмутился он громким шепотом. — Да потому что все это время гэгэ упорно делал вид, что не понимает моих намеков и домогательств.  
— Домогательств? — застонал Сяо Чжань. — За жопу схватить или за косичку дернуть — это не домогательства, А-Бо, а детский сад. Каждый раз, как об этом думаю, страшным извращенцем себя чувствую.  
— Ну не всем же быть такими опытными, как Сяо-лаоши. У меня было только детство. А потом работа и ничего кроме нее, и на ней я только фанаток соблазнял.  
— И вполне себе неплохо соблазнял, — согласился Сяо Чжань. — Губы ты уже почти профессионально облизываешь.  
— Ты смотрееееееееел? — обрадовался, как подарку, Ибо. — Хочешь и тебе оближу.  
— Боже, — с мученическим видом прикрыл глаза Сяо Чжань, вздохнул раз-другой, чтобы угомонить воображение или пережить кромешный стыд, но не помогло. — Да, — сдался он. — Хочу, Ибо. Оближи.

*bonus*

В лучах бледного утреннего света Лань Чжань весь в белом выглядел, как какой-то карающий ангел. Ибо моргнул и с ужасом заозирался.  
— Да чтоб тебя, Лань Чжань. Напугал до усрачки, — шепотом выругался он, когда понял, что они все еще в его гостиничном номере.  
Но Лань Чжань молча сверлил его взглядом. Вернее, не его, а уткнувшегося в Ибо спящего Сяо Чжаня.  
— Это не Вэй Ин, — отгородил его рукой Ибо. — Это разные люди. — Он хотел еще что-то добавить и передумал: — Потому что Вэй Ин стоит у тебя за плечом. Какого черта вы тут делаете?  
— Лань Чжань, — тоже шепотом забормотал Вэй Ин, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить. — Я тоже так хочу, — указал он пальцем на лежащих на кровати. — С тобой и без одежды.  
На что Ванцзи тут же прикрыл ему обзор рукавом.  
— Ну, Лань Чжань, я же уже все видел, — высунулся Вэй Ин над его рукой. — Поздно прикрывать. Лучше поторопимся. Астральная проекция не продержится долго.  
— Мы волновались, — произнес Ванцзи. — Ты исчез, не попрощавшись.  
Ибо сел на кровати, под строгим взглядом натягивая одеяло до подбородка.  
— Меня никто не спрашивал, когда отправлял к вам. И когда забирал тоже. Я просто вернулся на свое место.  
— И где это? — спросил Усянь, выглядывая из-за шторы. Но там был только кусок внутреннего двора с деревьями и никаких открытий.  
— Скорее когда, — вздохнул Ибо. — И здесь нет вашей магии. У нас тоже, — обвел он их с Сяо Чжанем. — Мы обычные люди.  
— Но ты так хорошо вписался к нам, — удивился Вэй Ин.  
— И ты знал, как всех нас зовут, — внимательно посмотрел Ванцзи.  
— Потому что в нашем мире… — Ибо заколебался, — ваш — это легенда. Я знал ее сюжет, и мне было несложно подыграть.  
— Ты знаешь, что будет дальше? — загорелись глаза у Усяня.  
— И да, и нет. После того, как Лань Чжань признался тебе, многое поменялось.  
— А он мог не признаться?  
— Он мог сделать это намного позже, — уклончиво ответил Ибо.  
Ему не хотелось рассказывать им ужасы, которые могли теперь не произойти.  
— Мы не должны этого знать, — озвучил его мысли Лань Чжань, хотя обращался к Вэй Ину. Он смотрел на него, как на сокровище, и Вэй Ин моментально потянулся в ответ, обнимая его за руку.  
— Нет так нет. Но что-то ты же можешь нам посоветовать? — лукаво улыбнулся он.  
Ибо наклонил голову и через плечо бросил взгляд на Сяо Чжаня.  
— Верьте друг другу. Даже если весь мир будет убеждать вас в обратном.  
— То есть у этой легенды хороший конец?  
— Вэй Ин, — предостерег его Ванцзи.  
— Конец будет зависеть от вашего упрямства, — улыбнулся им обоим Ибо.  
— Мне нравится такой ответ. А теперь я упрямо хочу домой, мой дорогой Лань Чжань. А то вдруг тот — другой красивый я — проснется, и как мы будем втроем объяснять ему этот военный совет в спальне?  
Лань Чжань неловко кивнул и сам, находя, переплел их пальцы.  
— Прощай, Лань Ибо, — посмотрел он на бывшего брата. И вдруг добавил, будто только что вспомнил: — Вечная любовь?  
Ибо попытался удержать лицо, но улыбка только расползлась шире.  
— Прощай, Лань Чжань. Береги его. И себя, конечно. И Сиченя, — спохватился он под конец. А потом моргнул, и они исчезли. Под боком заворочался теплый Сяо Чжань, вслепую нашарил бок Ибо и потянул к себе. 


	2. История вторая

Вэй Ин появился в номере Ибо без предупреждения и, как говорится, без регистрации и смс. Просто возник в центре комнаты и бесконечно усталым, но красивым движением откинул за спину длинные волосы. К несчастью, Ибо поблизости не оказалось. Он должен был вернуться со съемок в Ханчжоу не раньше, чем через пару часов. А вот сидящий в кровати по-турецки Сяо Чжань, который взял за привычку дожидаться диди — да и жить в его отсутствие, чего уж греха таить — в его номере, был здесь и, мягко говоря, выпал в осадок. Под любопытным, с лукавыми искрами взглядом он медленно отложил в сторону телефон и стащил с носа очки, чтобы протереть глаза. Однако после этого проверенного веками отрезвляющего действия галлюцинация покрутила головой и осталась стоять, где стояла.  
— Нда, неловко вышло, — пробормотала она хрипло под нос.  
— Привет? — с сомнением обратился к ней Сяо Чжань.  
— Приветствую, — поклонилась галлюцинация. — Меня зовут…  
— Вэй Усянь.  
— Точно, — щелкнул тот пальцами и радостно улыбнулся. — Ибо же говорил, что вы про нас знаете.  
— Ибо говорил? — еще больше растерялся Сяо Чжань.  
Мало того, что он разговаривал сейчас со своим двойником — так-то, между прочим, вымышленным персонажем — так тот еще утверждал, что был знаком с Ван Ибо. Все вместе, как и каждый пункт по отдельности, слишком отчетливо отдавало сюром.  
— Это долгая история, — отмахнулся Вэй Ин. — Он потом тебе расскажет. А где он сам, если не секрет?  
Может, это морок или какой-то гипноз от сталкеров или недоброжелателей, которые пытаются выведать местоположение Бо-ди? — подумал Сяо Чжань. Так он и ответил, держи карман шире.  
— А тебе зачем?  
— А кроме него я здесь больше никого не знаю, — пояснил Вэй Ин терпеливо. — Это же его место, я не мог перепутать. И тебя я узнаю… Сложно не узнать, — усмехнулся. — Ничего, если я присяду? Что-то ноги не держат…  
И он, не дожидаясь ответа, со стремительностью, напоминающей падение, опустился прямо на пол. И уже там поморщился и прижал ладонь к солнечному сплетению. Рядом с ним немелодично звякнул об пол Суйбянь.  
— Ты в порядке? — привстал на своем месте Сяо Чжань.  
Спрашивать об этом у галлюцинации было странно. Кто бы у самого Сяо Чжаня спросил, что с ним, раз он видит такое. Переутомление, профдеформация, шизофрения?  
Тем временем Вэй Ин задумчиво постучал по губам пальцем:  
— Наверное, в порядке. Судя по тому, что я здесь — да и вообще где бы то ни было — я все еще жив. Плохо, что я здесь вместе с телом и не знаю, как так получилось.  
— Ага, и с него капает что-то красное, до ужаса напоминающее…  
— Кровь, да. Боюсь, что это она и есть. Но не волнуйся, она не моя.  
— Да я не… — Сяо Чжань не стал заканчивать, смутившись. Ему почему-то стало неудобно говорить, что он больше волновался за гостиничный пол. И как они потом будут объяснять, откуда на нем кровь или будут его отмывать. — А что случилось? — решил сменить он тему с пользой для дела.  
— Да охота эта ночная… — ответил Вэй Ин, глядя перед собой. — И я оставил Лань Чжаня одного. А талисман забрал последние силы, — он с досадой цокнул. — Хочешь не хочешь, придется ждать, пока восстановятся. — И вдруг метнул в Сяо Чжаня прицельный внимательный взгляд: — А ты так и не сказал, как тебя зовут.  
— С-сяо Чжань, — выдавил тот.  
— Чжааааань, говоришь? — с весельем протянул Вэй Ин. — Вот так неожиданность.  
Его лицо тоже было слегка забрызгано красными каплями, часть волос выбилась из хвоста. Что в сочетание с ослепительной улыбкой выглядело довольно пугающе.  
Сяо Чжань вздрогнул, и, видимо, от этого неосторожного движения в нем очнулось гостеприимство.  
— Может, тебе переодеться? Или хотя бы умыться?  
— Переодеться? — моргнул Вэй Ин. — А у тебя есть, во что?  
— Как у тебя — нет. Есть как у меня, — ответил Сяо Чжань и для наглядности подергал за ворот футболки и край свободных шорт.  
Вэй Ин придирчиво осмотрел его и округлил глаза:  
— Лань Чжань будет в ужасе, если это увидит, — а потом прищурился с тем самым выражением, которое в исполнении Сяо Чжаня растащили на гифки и мемы для самых дьявольских планов: — Мне нравится, я согласен.  
Сяо Чжань даже отвел его в ванную и своими руками включил горячий душ. Вэй Ин посмотрел на душ, затем на него и снова на душ. Засунул на пробу ладонь под горячую воду.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не магия. Но выглядит, как чудо чудесное. Особенно, когда ты устал, но от тебя несет. Но ты не ответил про Ибо — он придет? Мне бы очень хотелось его увидеть перед уходом.  
— Придет, — пришлось ответить Сяо Чжаню.  
— Не ревнуй, Чжань-Чжань, — как-то ласково, с пониманием улыбнулся Вэй Ин. — Мое сердце навек отдано его брату. Мне только одним глазком увидеть, что с Ибо все в порядке. А больше и не надо.  
— Брату? — не сразу понял Сяо Чжань. — Ты про Лань Чж… Ванцзи?  
— Ну не про Цзеу-цзюня же, — фыркнул Вэй Ин и без стеснения потащил с плеч верхний слой одежды.

Начисто отмытый, босой, в мятой футболке и шортах Адидас, с небрежно завязанным хвостом, он был почти как гражданин привычного Сяо Чжаню Китая. Разве что длина волос выбивалась из обычного образа. Но и такие уникумы тоже встречались.  
— И вы всегда так ходите? — с восхищением рассматривал и ощупывал себя Вэй Ин. — Ни доспеха, ни амулета, ни охранного заклинания.  
— Не то чтобы мы жили в совершенно безопасном мире. Но в повседневной жизни ни то, ни другое простым людям не нужно. Хотя это скорее домашняя одежда.  
— Это очень… вольно, — не сразу подобрал слово Вэй Ин. — Ничего не прикрыто толком. Непристойно. Ибо тоже так ходит?  
— А вот об этом я хотел поговорить с тобой поподробнее, — уселся к изголовью кровати Сяо Чжань и приглашающе похлопал перед собой. Сходить с ума, так по полной программе и с оркестром. — Ты сказал, что вы с ним знакомы. И меня ты узнал. А Ибо говорил тебе, что мы про вас тоже в курсе. А что именно говорил?  
— Что в вашем мире про нас есть легенда. Поэтому, когда Ибо попал в наш мир, ему не составило труда там быстро освоиться.  
— В ваш? — не поверил Сяо Чжань. — Когда такое было?  
— Не думаю, что в наших мирах время течет одинаково, — покачал головой Вэй Ин. — Ты бы заметил, если бы Ибо пропал надолго?  
Сяо Чжань сопоставил все входящие данные и с уверенностью сказал:  
— Заметил.  
— Значит, он отсутствовал недолго, если его не хватились.  
— Но как?  
Вэй Ин беспечно пожал плечами.  
— Я не знаю. Мы с Лань Чжанем приходили сюда, но совсем на немного и уже после того, как Ибо нас покинул. Просто для того, чтобы попрощаться. Искали его по энергии, впитавшейся в клановую ленту. А он прожил с нами несколько месяцев. На такое даже Цзеу-цзюнь руками развел. Лань Чжань скучает по нему, — невпопад добавил он.  
Сяо Чжань задумался. И тут ему стало страшно:  
— И в какое время Ибо был там с вами? Что происходило?  
— Обучение в Гу Су.  
Сяо Чжань с облегчением выдохнул. До него только сейчас дошло, чем такой мистический фортель судьбы мог обернуться для незаклинателя Ибо, попади он не в мирное время. Чтобы отвлечься от дурных мыслей, Сяо Чжань спросил:  
— И как он поладил со Вторым Нефритом?  
— Нуууу… — Вэй Ин знакомым жестом почесал нос, — спуску они друг другу не давали. Но в конце концов все наладилось. Лань Чжань только с виду такой каменный, но в груди у него доброе сердце.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто… — Сяо Чжань с подозрением прищурился: — Прости за вопрос, но как продвигается ваша дружба с Ванцзи?  
— Мы с Лань Чжанем вместе, — нежно улыбнулся Вэй Ин. — Я, конечно, и сам до глубины души поражен этим фактом. Но судя по тому, как ты спрашиваешь, и тому, что говорил Ибо, это было вопросом времени.  
— Да уж, времени — это слабо сказано, — пробормотал под нос Сяо Чжань, но комментировать никак не стал.  
Если так подумать, они с Ибо тоже могли продолжать тянуть свои сомнения и недоговорки. И разойтись после съемок так же, как Вэй Ин с Лань Чжанем, надолго или навсегда. Если бы… Возможно, Ибо вернулся именно в тот день. Когда Сяо Чжань так страшно за него перепугался и сам метался по съемочной площадке и всем близлежащим кустам вперед коллег-актеров и вспомогательного персонала.  
— А как у вас? — без затей спросил Вэй Ин.  
— А у нас, как у вас, — не стал отпираться Сяо Чжань. — Только нам нельзя это показывать. В нашей стране это не приветствуется.  
— Неприятно, — скорчил рожицу Вэй Ин. — Но не безнадежно.  
И тут у Сяо Чжаня зазвонил телефон. Вэй Ин навострил уши, закрутил головой, и Сяо Чжань после недолгих колебаний поманил его к себе под бок.  
— Только не паникуй… — принял он видео-звонок от Ибо и понял, что это была худшая фраза, с которой он мог начать разговор, потому что Ибо мгновенно нахмурился.  
— Ибо, — промурлыкал, разглядев его на экране, Вэй Ин, — а мне все больше нравится ваша немагия. Мы вот только письмами да бабочками обмениваемся. Да и то — сухо и по делу. А здесь на тебя даже посмотреть можно. Благодать.  
— Я, конечно, рад тебя видеть, но что ты там делаешь? — в привычной для себя манере спросил Ибо. В духе — спасибо большое, что зашли, но вас никто не звал. Или — я пришел к вам такой красивый на интервью, но вопросы ваши — дерьмо.  
И тут в голову Сяо Чжаню закралась чудовищная мысль, что все это происходит на самом деле.  
— Может, все-таки еще есть шанс, что я сплю? — пробормотал он, ни к кому особо не обращаясь.  
— Ты ему не рассказал, — констатировал Вэй Ин и на всякий случай приложил прохладную ладонь ко лбу Сяо Чжаня — не горит ли.  
— Не трогай гэгэ, — заскрипел зубами Ибо.  
— Ох, Ибо, — вздохнул Усянь, — не дразни меня. Я страсть не люблю, когда мне что-то нельзя. Лучше приходи сам.  
— Лань Чжань тоже там с вами?  
— Нет. Но я очень рассчитываю, что он придет за мной. Потому что сам я пока уйти не могу.  
— Я скоро буду, — вздохнул Ибо. — Чжань-гэ, ты там в порядке?  
— Я? Наверное, — отозвался Сяо Чжань и заметил как будто между делом: — А вот и Лань Чжань…  
— Лань Чжань! — вспорхнул с кровати Вэй Ин.  
— Да чтоб вас, — выругался Ибо и отключился.  
Первым делом Лань Чжань обнял влетевшего ему в руки Вэй Ина и зарылся скорбным изломом бровей ему в волосы. А уже потом нашарил ладонями его голые руки, разглядел голые из-под шортов икры и почувствовал гибкое тело под единственным тонким слоем одежды, который не сильно что скрывал.  
— Вэй Ин, — потрясенно пробормотал он. Увидел на кровати наблюдавшего эту сцену Сяо Чжаня примерно в таком же облачении и окончательно впал в ступор.  
— Ты же уже видел красивого гэгэ нашего Ибо, — пришел ему на помощь Вэй Ин. — И знаешь как его зовут? Сяо Чжань.  
— Рад знакомству, — махнул рукой Сяо Чжань.  
Ванцзи в ответ медленно кивнул. Они с Ибо были как братья-близнецы, но настоящий Лань Чжань, если можно было так выразиться, смотрел совершенно иначе. И в одном его развороте плеч стати было больше, чем во всем их касте вместе взятом, уныло подумал Сяо Чжань. При том, что стоял он сейчас перед ним в таком же неприглядном виде, как явился прежде Вэй Ин — грязный и растрепанный. Однако все еще твердо сжимал в руке ножны Биченя, а рукавом второй прикрывал Вэй Ина в своем объятии.  
— Ибо тоже обещал скоро быть, — погладил его по руке с мечом Вэй Ин. — Давай-ка пока отмоем тебя…  
— Нам нужно уходить, — возразил Ванцзи, не сводя глаз с Сяо Чжаня.  
— Гэгэ, я здесь, — потянул его за подбородок Усянь. А когда тот опустил взгляд, не стесняясь, обнял ладонью за щеку: — Ты использовал второй из моих талисманов, а значит, сил у тебя осталось на донышке. Ты не сможешь забрать нас обоих. Нужно немного отдохнуть.  
— Ты не знаешь, что будет, если мы задержимся здесь.  
— Не знаю, но выбора нет. Или уходи один.  
Лань Чжань с осуждением поджал губы.  
— Или оставайся и давай подождем Ибо и познакомимся поближе с его красивым гэгэ.  
— Ты не одет.  
— Но и не раздет. Они здесь так ходят, сам посмотри, — и Вэй Ин снова приглашающе кивнул на Сяо Чжаня.  
Бесстыдство, — сказал в мыслях голос экранного Ибо. Но Лань Чжань только еще раз посмотрел на Сяо Чжаня, и его рука вокруг плеч Вэй Ина, наконец, чуть ослабила оборону.

Надевать шорты Лань Чжань наотрез отказался, а вот просторная белая рубаха и белые штаны наподобии японских хакама из подарков очередных дизайнеров пришлись ему по душе. Образ получился осовремененным, но не сильно далеко ушел от обычного вида Ванцзи. Правда Сяо Чжань потом тайком посчитал количество слоев, сложенных в ванной рядом с одеждой Вэй Ина ровной стопкой, и про себя поблагодарил богов, что режиссер не сильно радел за правдоподобность исторического костюма. Требовались долгие годы упорных тренировок и медитации, чтобы носить на себе подобное испытание каждый день.  
— Мы приносим свои извинения, что явились без приглашения, — впервые заговорил с Сяо Чжанем Ванцзи, пока Вэй Ин заплетал в легкомысленные косички волосы с его висков, чтобы после убрать под заколку.  
Вэй Ин тяжело вздохнул и уложил подбородок ему на плечо.  
— Прости, что оставил тебя. Мне нужно было срочно убраться с пути того духа. И под руку так не вовремя попался новый талисман, а я его еще не проверял… И ты прости, Чжань-Чжань. Не хотел тебя напугать внезапным появлением. Сам не пойму, как меня сюда занесло.  
— Да что теперь, — пожал плечами Сяо Чжань. — Меня другое интересует… Почему Ибо не рассказал мне про вас?  
— А ты бы поверил? — спокойно посмотрел на него Ванцзи.  
— Я не знаю, — честно признался Сяо Чжань.  
Он считал, что готов был выслушать от Ибо все что угодно. Закопать с ним или для него труп, если понадобится. Выйти из шкафа или напротив — спрятаться в него ото всех хоть на целую жизнь, лишь бы с диди. А теперь смотрел на двух пришельцев из какого-то горячечного фанатского бреда и понимал — в такое сложно поверить даже со всеми отягчающими обстоятельствами.  
— Что по сути это меняет? — подал голос Вэй Ин. — Был он у нас или нет. Он же нормальным на место вернулся, руки-ноги целы. По ночам не кричит?  
— Не крич…ит, — запнулся Сяо Чжань и не к месту понял, что краснеет.  
— Вэй Ин, — сказал Лань Чжань.  
Удивительный без преувеличения человек, кто одним лишь именем умел и похвалить, и сделать замечание. Но Вэй Ину все было трын-трава.  
— А я про кошмары, а не то, что вы там подумали, — фыркнул он. И закончил уже тише в краснеющее ухо своего Нефрита: — Это кто еще здесь бесстыдник?

Когда приехал Ибо, он, во-первых, обалдел от того, что вся эта странная компания обосновалась не где-то, а именно в его номере. Во-вторых, Ванцзи сидел в его честно заработанных дизайнерских подарках и с его же планшета читал что-то. И, наконец, оба гэгэ, вторым из которых был Усянь, различимые только по длине волос, потому что оба были бесстыдно в шортах и футболках Ибо, вольготно устроились поперек его — Ибо — кровати, где, тыкая попеременно то в экран ноутбука, то в разложенные на кровати листы, глупо хихикали и, кажется, обсуждали и перерисовывали фанатские арты по сериалу.  
— Я смотрю, вы тут без меня не скучали, — сказал Ибо, роняя на пол дорожную сумку и стягивая с головы кепку с капюшоном.  
— Скучали, — выразился за всех Усянь. — По тебе скучали.  
Сяо Чжань только виновато улыбнулся, а Ванцзи едва заметно кивнул, то ли приветствовал, то ли в поддержку слов своей дражайшей половины.  
— Ну, я еще понимаю он, — ткнул Ибо пальцем в Усяня, — но ты-то как такое позволил? — посмотрел он на Ванцзи.  
— Это неудачное стечение обстоятельств, — попытался объяснить Вэй Ин.  
— По-твоему, он сам ответить не может? — огрызнулся Ибо.  
— Мы уйдем, как только восстановим силы, — спокойно, но твердо ответил Ванцзи. — Мы уже принесли свои извинения твоему спутнику. И также просим прощения у тебя.  
— Бо-ди, — поспешил подняться к нему Сяо Чжань и ненавязчиво подтолкнул в сторону ванной. — Кажется, тебе надо для начала смыть с себя усталость…

Когда они вернулись в комнату, Вэй Ин полулежал в руках Ванцзи и что-то показывал ему в блокноте, который позаимствовал у Сяо Чжаня. Показывал и почти шепотом рассказывал. А Лань Чжань внимательно слушал и тихо улыбался, хотя взгляд его то и дело цеплялся то за голые колени, то за предплечья. И Ибо тут же стало стыдно за то, как он повел себя с ними. Пусть это и случилось под действием накопившейся усталости и внезапного страха за Чжань-гэ. Сейчас он понимал, эти двое точно бы не пришли сюда просто ради забавы, не так воспитывали заклинателей. Да и когда сам Ибо жил в Гу Су, ему никто ни разу и слова не сказал, что не рад его видеть там.  
— Смотри, он тоже ходит дома с голыми руками и ногами, — фыркнул Вэй Ин в щеку Ванцзи. — Я тоже хочу ходить так в цзинши, пока никто не видит. Можно?  
— Вэй Ин, — покачал головой Лань Чжань, как будто уже миллион раз объяснил, почему это плохая идея. Даже если не объяснял.  
— Есть ли хоть один повод помимо скучных заклинательских правил? — надулся Вэй Ин.  
Лань Чжань немного подумал и наклонился к его уху. Ибо с Сяо Чжанем переглянулись. К сожалению, когда Лань Чжань хотел, услышать его не представлялось возможным. Но в общем и целом догадаться было не слишком сложно. Выслушав его, Усянь моргнул и сконфуженно пробормотал:  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто это что-то плохое. Ох, Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань, никакие правила мне не указ, все только ради тебя одного…  
Лань Чжань коснулся губами его волос и поднял глаза на стоящих в дверях современных китайцев.  
Ибо по-прежнему вводила в транс его молчаливая прямолинейность. И он не придумал ничего лучше, чем просто сесть с ним рядом. А Вэй Ин соскользнул прочь, оставляя их наедине.  
— Как дела? — спросил Ибо, потому что до сих пор не понимал, как следует разговаривать с названым братом.  
— Хорошо. Приятно видеть тебя в добром здравии. И твоего гэгэ. Как удивительно они похожи, — заметил он.  
— Не удивительнее нас с тобой, — ответил Ибо.  
— Тебя не отвлекает?.. — начал Лань Чжань, все еще преследуя глазами голые коленки Усяня.  
— Да нет, — пожал плечами Ибо. Посмотрел на ноги Чжань-гэ, подумал и снова ответил: — Когда как. Главное, чтобы другие не пялились. Не смотрели то есть, — пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд. — Хотя, может, и отвлекают, но к этому привыкаешь, — в конце концов признал он.  
— Спасибо тебе.  
— Не надо…  
— Надо. Вэй Ин — моя жизнь. Я не знаю, каким бы был без него.  
— Ты бы очень долго ждал. Но ты бы дождался.  
Лань Чжань покачал головой.  
— Он делает меня целым, — сказал он очень тихо. — Но ты и так знаешь, о чем я.  
— А как Сичень? — спросил Ибо, чтобы не соглашаться и не отрицать.  
По лицу Лань Чжаня скользнула одновременно незнакомая и такая узнаваемая в чужом исполнении усмешка.  
— Увлекся кое-чьим шиди.  
— А тот? — хмыкнул Ибо.  
— Не знаю, Ибо. Я не силен в чужих сердцах.

В это время наблюдающий за ними со стороны Усянь забыл свою мысль и с мягкой улыбкой наклонил голову, пристраивая ее на плечо Сяо Чжаню.  
— Радостно снова видеть их вместе, — сказал он вполголоса. — Они такие разные, как будто и в самом деле являются половинками единого целого.  
— Признавайся, приставал к Ибо? — тоже едва слышно спросил Сяо Чжань, что мучило его отголоском в течение всего вечера.  
Вэй Ин фыркнул и скосил на него хитрый взгляд.  
— Не приставал. Лань Чжаня я встретил первым. Зато на пару с Ибо мы славно попортили всем нервов. И если бы не он…  
— Вы с Лань Чжанем все равно были бы вместе.  
— Это греет сердце.  
Сяо Чжань смотрел на улыбающегося Усяня и думал о том, как, должно быть, просто жить с осознанием, что вы с кем-то предназначены друг другу и никогда не расстанетесь, что бы ни случилось. Потому что не мог похвастаться тем же в их отношениях с Ибо. Не знал, что будет с ними после окончания съемок. Что будет на следующий день после того, как про них вдруг не дай бог узнают.  
— Знаешь, что сказал нам Ибо, когда мы приходили к нему прощаться? — сказал Вэй Ин, будто подслушав его мысли: — Верьте друг другу. Даже если весь мир будет убеждать вас в обратном. И еще, что конец будет зависеть от нашего упрямства. Я думаю, он тогда и про вас тоже говорил. Не отчаивайся прежде времени, Чжань-Чжань. Такая принадлежность — вещь, за которую стоит бороться.  
— Ни за что не поверю, что ты не пытался его соблазнить, — пробормотал Сяо Чжань, неловко отводя глаза.  
— Пытался, очень пытался, — хихикнул Вэй Ин, — но не его.

Расставаться не хотелось, но это было неизбежным. В какой-то момент Лань Чжань посмотрел на Вэй Ина, и тот без слов его понял и вздохнул:  
— Нам пора.  
Даже на лице Ибо мелькнуло разочарование. А Сяо Чжань и вовсе расстроился. Встреча вышла пусть странной, но и странно домашней. Словно в кругу семьи, которая никогда не причинит зла. Что было большой редкостью в кочевой звездной жизни.  
— Не будем прощаться, — предложил Вэй Ин. — Не то чтобы мы к вам собирались на чай захаживать, но кто его знает, как жизнь повернется.  
— Зная тебя, я скорее поверю, что ты сам, если захочешь, повернешь ее в нужном направлении, — усмехнулся Ибо, подгребая к себе за талию Сяо Чжаня и укладывая подбородок ему на плечо.  
— И что такого? — задрал бровь Вэй Ин. — Как бы то ни было, Лань Чжань со мной. А он не допустит ничего недостойного.  
— Ну разве что так, — будто нехотя признал Ибо. — Хотя подозреваю, что в отношении тебя он необъективен.  
— Ты что такое говоришь? — возмутился Усянь с широкой улыбкой, но их перепалку остановил сам Лань Чжань. Своим обычным способом — взглядом.  
— Тогда… непрощайте? — Вэй Ин стоял с ним рядом, плечом к плечу, прижимая к груди ворох своей одежды и подаренный Сяо Чжанем блокнот с их совместными рисунками. Как Лань Чжань его ни уговаривал, переодеться из шорт он не пожелал. Только спрятал основное непотребство под верхней накидкой да поясом подвязал.  
— Непрощайте, — кивнул Сяо Чжань. И вдруг спросил, неожиданно даже для себя: — А если мы будем не здесь, а где-то еще, вы сможете нас найти?  
— Сможем, — сказал Лань Чжань. — Мы ищем не место, а энергию Ибо и где ее больше всего.  
— Вообще-то я был в другом месте, — буркнул Ибо.  
— Это ты так думаешь, — стрельнул в него глазами Усянь. — Но я не расстроен таким промахом. Было приятно познакомиться, красивый гэгэ.  
— Это ты сейчас комплимент сам себе сделал? — спросил Ибо.  
Ванцзи поймал взгляд Сяо Чжаня, и вид у него был такой, как будто про себя он вздохнул или закатил глаза, как не пристало Второму Нефриту. После чего он взял Усяня за руку, попутно вытащив из его пальцев талисман, кивнул, и они без спецэффектов исчезли.  
Сяо Чжань обернулся в руках Ибо и, легко целуя куда придется, обхватил за шею.  
— А теперь самое время рассказать мне предысторию этого удивительного появления.  
— Поздно, гэгэ, — попробовал отвертеться Ибо. А вот поцелуи принимал охотно и тянул за собой со вполне очевидным намерением не останавливаться.  
— Так у нас вся ночь впереди.  
— Ты не видел меня столько времени и хочешь потратить нашу ночь на сомнительные сказки?  
— И ничего не сомнительные. Ты поменял историю этих двоих. Это должны быть хорошие сказки. Самое оно на ночь.  
— Думал, ты решишь, что я сумасшедший, — признался Ибо без тени улыбки.  
Сяо Чжаня все еще глубоко задевало то, с какой искренностью он бывал легкомысленным и серьезным. И ранило то, что он действительно мог так решить.  
— Но не теперь, Бо-ди. Расскажи мне.  
Ибо покусал губу и все-таки потянул его с собой на кровать.  
— Ты знаешь, там как будто солнце вставало под другим углом, — начал он. — И свет растекался по пространству, медленно, как мед…


	3. История третья

*1*

Это случилось спустя почти год. Съемки дорамы давно закончились, а вот промо-тур в ее поддержку был в самом разгаре. И порой Сяо Чжань ненавидел свою жизнь за то, сколько она заставляла его улыбаться без желания, а по необходимости людям, которых он даже не знал. Всем этим необъятным толпам, жаждущим его внезапно популярных плоти и крови. А в душу норовящими влезть с ногами и в грязных ботинках.  
Но тяжелее всего, как ни странно, было проходить через это с Ибо. До исступления желать быть с ним рядом, поддерживать и защищать, а будучи рядом, смотреть спектакль, в котором от них настоящих почти ничего не оставалось. Баюкать диди в своих руках по ночам или короткими урывками в перерывах, гримерках, темных коридорах. Быть куклами на публике и потеху фансервису. И бояться, что в этом кошмарном балагане Ибо сам возненавидит его за все, что с ними сейчас творилось и творили.  
Лань Чжань появился среди ночи. В почти черной от сажи одежде. С Вэй Ином, свисающим с его рук бесформенным кулем. На этот раз это была квартира Сяо Чжаня, и они оба с Ибо были там, и еще только собирались ложиться спать.  
— Ванцзи, — охнул Сяо Чжань, а Ибо с зубной щеткой во рту выглянул из ванной.  
— Что, черт возьми, случилось? — подскочил он.  
Прежде чем ответить, Ванцзи бережно уложил свою ношу на кровать и несколько секунд слепо смотрел на свесившуюся с края ладонь с кровью под ногтями.  
— У нас война, — сказал он. — Вэй Ин потерял золотое ядро. Я боюсь, что не смогу защитить его там.  
— Ты… Ты?.. — с перепугу начал заикаться Ибо, догадываясь, к чему тот ведет. — Ты собрался спрятать его здесь?!  
— Больше негде, — ответил Лань Чжань. Помолчал в оглушительной тишине и продолжил: — Наш мир горит. Гу Су и Юньмэн пали. Орден Цзян потерял главу. Наш брат пропал, а дядя ранен. Когда очнется Вэй Ин, никто и ничто не заставит его остаться в стороне. Но сейчас он беззащитнее ребенка.  
— Но ты сам говорил, что вам нельзя задерживаться здесь надолго.  
— Это из-за наших сил. Мы берем их не столько внутри себя, сколько они произрастают из мира, в котором мы живем. А мы лишь развиваем их и учимся контролировать. Потеря связи с миром может искривить духовные каналы и нарушить естественный обмен энергией. Только теперь… это не имеет значения, — шепотом закончил он.  
— Но ты не можешь запереть его здесь, — подал голос Сяо Чжань. — Вдали от семьи, от тебя. Кто сказал, что он согласится с этим?  
— У него не будет выбора, — опустил глаза Лань Чжань.  
— А если ты не вернешься? А если вернешься, и он не простит тебя за это твое решение?  
— Я готов принять любой исход. Лишь бы он остался жив.  
— Лань Чжань, это нечестно, — прикусил губу Сяо Чжань. — Ты не один, вас двое…  
Лань Чжань посмотрел на него, и его лицо дрогнуло, будто разваливаясь на части. Он медленно опустился на колени у кровати, у которой по-прежнему стоял, боясь сделать даже шаг прочь. И обхватил ладонь Вэй Ина своими дрожащими, утыкаясь в них лбом.  
— Не отговаривайте меня, — тихо попросил он. — Любой — искалеченный и злой — он нужен мне. Я не могу его потерять. И постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее. Только дайте мне это время. Дайте его нам обоим.  
— Лань Чжань…  
— Прошу тебя, Ибо. Ради вечной любви, о которой ты говорил. Я отдам тебе все что хочешь взамен.  
Ибо растрепал волосы и беспомощно посмотрел на Сяо Чжаня.  
— А если его увидят? — заметил Сяо Чжань. — Хотя о чем это я… Какая к черту разница. Кто в это поверит.  
И ему даже как-то малодушно полегчало — он думал, что у них с Ибо проблемы, а у этих двоих рушился мир вместе с их жизнями.  
— Мы ведь что-нибудь придумаем? — посмотрел он на Ибо в ответ.  
— Ох, Лань Чжань, — выдавил Ибо, — если Вэй Ин нас тут прибьет ненароком в порыве эмоций, я вернусь к тебе мстительным духом. Я знаю, где ты живешь, — на автомате ляпнул он, слишком поздно вспомнив, что Облачные Глубины сгорели.  
Но Лань Чжань этого даже не заметил. Он услышал только то, что ждал услышать.  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул он и пообещал, обращаясь скорее к Вэй Ину, чем к Сяо Чжаню или Ибо: — Я вернусь.  
А после, опираясь на Бичень, тяжело поднялся на ноги. Взглянул в последний раз в изможденное лицо на подушке, не без труда отвел глаза и исчез.

Вэй Ин не очнулся ни наутро, ни к моменту, как Сяо Чжань с Ибо вернулись в квартиру со своего миллиона дневных интервью.  
— И что будем делать, когда нам обоим придется уехать? — сам с собой размышлял Сяо Чжань, подтыкая одеяло вокруг неподвижного тела. — Сиделку нанимать?  
Ибо в приступе легкой паники, насмотревшись с утра на усяневскую землистую бледность, не отходил от него сегодня ни на шаг. Журналисты и фанаты наверняка были в восторге. Даже от их менеджеров прилетел нагоняй за излишнее усердие. Однако впервые за все время этой дикой славы Сяо Чжаню было наплевать. Если Ибо искал в толпе его взгляд, он отвечал ему, если касался ненароком его руки — не отдергивался и был рядом, если задавали дурацкие вопросы, то вспоминал самую яркую улыбку Усяня и с ловкостью уходил от ответа и Ибо с собой уводил.  
— Думаешь он очнется? — нервно грыз ноготь Ибо, сидевший на противоположном углу той же кровати. — Должен же…  
— Мы с тобой оба читали новеллу. Он и не с таким справлялся. Если честно, меня сейчас больше заботит, как там Лань Чжань…  
— Лань Чжань, — прошелестело в воздухе, и Вэй Ин словно впервые за эти сутки сделал полноценный вдох: — Где Лань Чжань?  
— Он в вашем мире, — мягко ответил ему Сяо Чжань, присаживаясь рядом, чтобы тот его увидел.  
— В нашем? — собрал брови Вэй Ин. — А я?  
— А ты в нашем, — не стал врать Сяо Чжань.  
— А…? — открыл рот Вэй Ин и застыл, видимо, почувствовав брешь там, где прежде жило его внутреннее солнце. — Он оставил меня… такого… здесь? — спросил он помертвевшим голосом.  
— Он сказал, что вернется за тобой, как только это будет безопасно.  
— Для кого безопасно?  
— В первую очередь для тебя, — заговорил Ибо и тоже пересел ближе.  
— Я бы не оставил его одного… — стиснул зубы Вэй Ин, но его злости не хватило даже на то, чтобы сжать в кулак ладонь, лежащую поверх одеяла.  
— И он не оставил. Он оставил тебя с нами. Да, это все, на что хватило его фантазии, но давай не будем рубить с плеча.  
— Мне теперь не то, что рубить… даже меч в руки брать нет смысла, — скривил губы Усянь.  
Они все помолчали. Сяо Чжань размышлял о том, стоит ли показывать Усяню продолжение оригинальной новеллы. Ну, ту, что про альтернативный — темный — путь. Усянь прислушивался к черной дыре в солнечном сплетении. А у Ибо болело сердце за друга и за брата. А еще назавтра было рано вставать, и он уже сейчас подозревал, что целый день будет думать об Усяне, которого им волей-неволей придется оставить на весь этот день наедине с собой.  
— Ты на смерть похож, мне с тобой даже спорить стыдно, — наклонил он голову, пряча за колкостью собственное беспокойство, — какое-то избиение младенцев.  
— Узнаю нашего Ибо, — вздохнул Вэй Ин, дернув уголком рта. — Мне жаль, что наш чай случился в таких неприглядных обстоятельствах.  
— Тебе еще хватает сил, чтобы извиняться? Лучше бы поспал и поправился, — буркнул Ибо.  
— Это уже не поправишь, Ибо.  
— Откуда такая уверенность?  
— Да ты-то что об этом знаешь? — огрызнулся Вэй Ин, осекся, и в его глазах вдруг мелькнула шальная надежда. — Ты что-то знаешь? Это тоже было в вашей легенде? Ибо…  
— Не это, — сказал Сяо Чжань. — Мы покажем тебе, что было. Там тоже все непросто. Но только после того, как тебе станет лучше.  
— Какой недостойный шантаж, — с горем пополам криво улыбнулся Вэй Ин, но в его голосе уже не было прежней обреченности, лишь страшная усталость и крошечная капля любопытства. — Правда покажете?  
— Правда, — пообещал Ибо. — Выспись хотя бы для начала.  
— Ох, что бы я без вас делал, — прошептал Вэй Ин.  
А на большее сил у него не хватило, и он снова заснул.

На следующее утро в кровати его не оказалось. Ибо в панике обшарил добрую часть квартиры, заглядывая зачем-то в шкафы, под столы и за шторы, прежде чем застал простоволосого Усяня в потрепанных ошметках, которые когда-то были его нижней накидкой, на кухне.  
— Сам воскрес, так теперь других в могилу свести хочешь? — прошипел Ибо ему в спину.  
— О, Ибо, — обернулся тот, откусывая от моркови, которую, по-видимому, нашел у Чжань-гэ в холодильнике. Там вечно было полезной еды больше, чем нормальной. К чести Сяо Чжаня, тот великолепно умел сделать из одного другое. — И тебе доброе утро. Как спалось?  
— Замечательно. Ты-то зачем встал в такую рань?  
— Так мы всегда так встаем, — удивился Усянь. — Разве ты забыл?  
— Лично я помню, что во время учебы тебя было не добудиться, — проворчал Ибо.  
— Так то было до Лань Чжаня, — протянул Вэй Ин. — Мы уже несколько лет путешествуем вместе, я привык. Когда он меня будит по утрам, когда я его, — коварно улыбнулся он.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — поспешил Ибо вскинуть перед собой руку в останавливающем жесте, — ничего не хочу об этом знать.  
— Какой ты скучный, — фыркнул Вэй Ин и протянул к нему раскрытую ладонь: — Ну что, где моя легенда? Смотри, я даже уже позавтракать успел.  
— Ты же не отстанешь? — вздохнул Ибо.  
Вэй Ин не стал ничего отвечать, только посмотрел на него очень серьезно.  
— Ну пойдем. Заодно оденешься. А то на твоем ханьфу дыр больше, чем ткани.

К тому моменту, как проснулся Сяо Чжань, Вэй Ин прошел стадии от потрясения, через гнев и торг к нервному похихикивающему принятию того, что он читал.  
— Ох, Ибо, я бы и подумал, что ты сам записал это по памяти и так изощренно пытаешься надо мной пошутить. Но клянусь нашим лотосовым прудом, я тебе такого не рассказывал. А про Лань Чжаня я вообще молчу. А он про себя молчит и подавно.  
— Но ты заметил, что там нет ни слова обо мне? — напомнил Ибо, лапая за бок проходящего мимо Сяо Чжаня и подставляя под его сонный поцелуй бровь. — В этой истории меня нет и не будет. Именно из-за этого ваша история, в которой я оказался, пошла по другому пути.  
— Там будет много ужасного? — напряженно подергал себя за выбившуюся прядь Усянь. — Мы все умрем?  
— Не все, но многие, — сказал Сяо Чжань и сел с чашкой кофе к ним за стол. — В этой истории ты отдал свое золотое ядро Цзян Чену и погиб. А Лань Чжань оплакивал тебя долгие тринадцать лет.  
— И это при том, что до твоей смерти он так и не сказал тебе о своих чувствах, — добавил Ибо.  
— Я… умру? — бесцветно спросил Усянь.  
— Вэй Ин, — вздохнул Ибо. — Взялся читать — так читай. Эта история не так проста, как кажется. И ни я, ни Чжань-гэ не скажем тебе, что из нее с тобой точно произойдет, а что нет. Воспринимай это как одну из множества возможностей. В ней ты тоже потерял свое ядро, но какой ты на этот раз сделаешь выбор — только тебе решать.  
— А чем все закончится?  
— Негодяи будут наказаны, Лань Чжань признается тебе в любви, и вы будете вместе, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань.  
— Постойте-постойте, — заморгал Вэй Ин, — но я же умру.  
— А потом вернешься в другом теле.  
— И Лань Чжань сможет полюбить другого меня? — раскрыл рот Усянь.  
— Мы тебе и так много рассказали. Читать неинтересно будет, — возмутился Ибо.  
— Неинтересно? Ты хоть сам понимаешь, о чем говоришь? Посмотрел бы я на тебя, с каким интересом ты бы читал книгу про свои реальные детские травмы…  
— Забегая вперед, добавлю, что там не только про травмы, — улыбнулся неловко Сяо Чжань.  
— Ну что еще? — скептически сморщился Вэй Ин. — Что может быть более смущающим, чем ошибки молодости?  
— Ваша с братом близость, например, — сказал Ибо.  
— Чтоооооооооооооо? — Усянь даже на ноги вскочил. Постоял обалдело и нерешительно и снова сел: — А в какой части? Ближе к середине или концу?  
— Вот прочитаешь и узнаешь, — отрезал Ибо. — У тебя на это весь день будет. Потому что нам придется уйти. Но вечером мы вернемся. Или Чжань-гэ один, если мне придется уехать.  
— То есть у этой истории все-таки хороший конец? — посмотрел Вэй Ин в задумчивости.  
— Я тебе отвечу так же, как и в прошлый раз: все зависит от вашего упрямства.

*2*

Как накаркал Ибо, вечером Сяо Чжань вернулся один. Наверное, это было даже к лучшему. От чтения у Усяня ныла голова и скребло на душе. А с Чжань-гэ он волей-неволей чувствовал связь. Даже несмотря на то, что в отличие от Ибо почти ничего толком о нем не знал.  
— Это ужасная легенда, Чжань-Чжань. Мы там все такие смелые и несчастные, что хочется пожалеть, да только не найдется на свете подходящих слов.  
— Таковы законы легенд, — согласился Сяо Чжань, заглядывая в холодильник, а попутно размышлял, что бы такого приготовить, чтобы подбодрить растревоженного Усяня. Хотя сам сегодня устал как собака. — Много ли ты знаешь хороших легенд? Все они так или иначе про испытания и трудности. А для усиления эффекта вообще в большинстве своем заканчиваются плохо. Вспомнить хотя бы Русалочку…  
— Русалочку? — подпер щеку рукой Вэй Ин. — Расскажи.  
— Русалочка происходила из рода подводных жителей, у которых вместо ног были рыбьи хвосты. Она полюбила человека и, чтобы выйти к нему на берег, отдала морской ведьме взамен ног свой голос. Но человек полюбил другую. Чтобы вернуться обратно в море, Русалочка должна была убить своего возлюбленного. Но не стала этого делать и превратилась в морскую пену.  
— Это было на самом деле?  
— Вообще это сказка для детей. Но кто знает, возможно, что-то подобное и правда когда-то произошло.  
— Почему вы рассказываете детям такие страшные истории?  
— Ну, не только страшные. Есть еще Золушка, например. Она была дочерью лесника, и мачеха заставляла ее работать с утра до ночи. Но однажды к Золушке явилась Фея-крестная. Наколдовала ей карету, красивое платье и возможность поехать на бал. Там в нее влюбился принц. А потом немного приключений, и они с принцем жили долго и счастливо. Доволен?  
— Звучит не очень правдоподобно, — проворчал Усянь.  
— Вот видишь. Когда все заканчивается хорошо, ты сам не веришь. Кажется, как будто какой-то подвох.  
— К чему ты ведешь?  
— Ни к чему конкретному. Я просто рассказал тебе две истории, которые по-разному заканчиваются. Грубо говоря, по-хорошему и по-плохому. И обе эти концовки имеют право на существование в равной степени. Да, в нашей легенде ты умер. Но Лань Чжань ждал тебя тринадцать лет и вопреки всем обстоятельствам дождался. Чем не хороший финал? Зато теперь, когда ты знаешь, что такое темный путь и как он может на тебя повлиять, у тебя есть все шансы избежать такой судьбы. По аналогии с тем, как ты уже смог сблизиться с Лань Чжанем еще во время обучения в Гу Су. Путешествовать с ним, любить его, сражаться бок о бок.  
— У вас с Ибо так же? — спросил Усянь, кажется, немного воспрянув.  
— Мы стараемся, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань.  
— Ты любишь его?  
— Почему ты не спрашиваешь — любим ли мы друг друга, а только — люблю ли я?  
— Потому что Ибо слишком прямолинейный мальчик, чтобы терпеть или недоговаривать. Если он с тобой, значит любит. В этом он совершенно не отличается от брата.  
— У тебя появился повод сомневаться во мне? — поднял бровь Сяо Чжань.  
— Нет, Чжань-Чжань, я просто спрашиваю, потому что мне интересно, — улыбнулся Вэй Ин примиряюще.  
— Я люблю, — сказал Сяо Чжань. — Но мы с ним и без войны, как на войне. Если хоть кто-то узнает, что мы вместе, нас обоих затравят. За себя не страшно, но я очень боюсь за него. Он иногда такой ребенок…  
— Пффф, — фыркнул Вэй Ин. — Быть непосредственным и пользоваться нечестными приемами — еще не означает быть ребенком. Стержень у Ибо не слабее, чем у Лань Чжаня. Уж поверь мне, я насмотрелся на этих двоих в Облачных Глубинах.  
— А ты точно не…?  
— Да говорю же, что не приставал. Зато теперь я понимаю, почему Ибо сам ходил за мной хвостиком. По тебе тосковал, ревнивец. И давай уже ужинать, а то мне без вас с этими страшилками кусок в горло не лез.

Когда утром по дороге на свои встречи заехал Ибо, на него из-под одного одеяла выглянули сразу две примерно одинаково помятые рожицы.  
— Ебушки-воробушки, — шарахнулся Ибо, который собирался чмокнуть гэгэ в нос в качестве приветствия, а теперь надо было еще понять для начала, какой из этих двух его.  
— Звучит как заклинание, — промычал Усянь, зевая и показываясь на свет божий во всем великолепии своих бесконечных волос.  
— Ага, — не открывая глаз, ответил Сяо Чжань. — Отгоняющее злых духов, стремных бывших, снимающее порчу и деньги с чужих банкоматов без комиссии. А также дарующее хорошее настроение и второй такой же товар по акции.  
— Врешь?  
— Да выругался он просто.  
— Надо запомнить. Буду пользоваться в Гу Су, чтобы замечания не делали. Пусть думают, что это заклинание.  
— Вы с какого перепуга в одной кровати спите, засранцы? — отмер наконец Ибо.  
— Да заболтались просто и уснули. А что, кровать большая, места достаточно. Или ты переживаешь, что не был третьим? — хихикнул Усянь.  
— Обалдел? Мне Лань Чжань яй... голову оторвет за покушение на твои пресвятые ягодицы.  
— То есть тебя только это останавливает?  
— Я все еще здесь, — напомнил о себе Сяо Чжань, который по-прежнему не предпринимал ни малейшей попытки разлепить веки.  
К своему стыду, спать ему хотелось больше, чем участвовать в этом споре. Особенно при учете, что сегодняшнее расписание позволяло ему еще пару часов сна, которого вечно не хватало. Ибо раздраженно зыркнул на вовсю веселящегося Вэй Ина и мотнул головой на выход. Мол, на кухне поговорим. А пока Усянь выбирался из кровати и потягивался, все же наклонился к Чжань-гэ, чтобы потереться носом в его щеку. Чего он точно не ожидал, так это то, что Усянь слегка подтолкнет его в спину, и он рухнет на гэгэ, буквально в последний момент успев подставить руки, чтобы не разбить им обоим лбы и носы. Сяо Чжань под ним поерзал, обхватил Ибо руками и, пробормотав что-то, подозрительно смахивающее на «спасибо, Вэй Ин», затих. Ибо горестно вздохнул, но все-таки полежал с ним немного. Чтобы после, когда он заснул покрепче, начать бесшумно, как ниндзя, выкарабкиваться на свободу.  
— Вы такие смешные. Прямо котятки, — встретил его на кухне Вэй Ин с улыбкой.  
— А ты такой магистр дьявольского культа даже без культа, — буркнул Ибо. — Не лапай гэгэ, кто разрешил-то?  
— Тебе жалко что ли? Вон, у тебя же теперь есть брат Лань Чжань. Почему у меня не может быть братика Чжань-Чжаня?  
— У тебя уже есть Цзян Чен. Вот его и обнимай на здоровье.  
— На здоровье? Ты серьезно? После такого можно и без рук остаться. И с ногами, засунутыми в ж…  
— Семью не выбирают. И нечего жаловаться.  
— А я выбираю. Мне нравится Чжань-Чжань. Вот, знаешь, бывают такие люди, о которых ты, может, ничего и не знаешь, но с ними тебе хорошо.  
— Так, я не понял…  
— Я по-дружески, не заводись. Да вы оба хороши. Один выпытывает — не приставал ли я к другому, а другой рычит — не трогай гэгэ.  
— Это Чжань-гэ спрашивал? — насторожился Ибо.  
— Да. Прям места себе не находит.  
— А ты что?  
— А я говорю, что не приставал.  
— А ты приставал?  
Усянь посмотрел на него нежно и с сочувствием.  
— Ибо, да я ко всем пристаю, характер у меня такой. Но не в том смысле, который люди обычно в это вкладывают. Хочу я только Лань Чжаня. И никого не хотел ни до него, ни после. Угомонитесь уже.

Вечером Ибо приехал опять и привез к позднему ужину пару бутылок вина.  
— Куда так много? — удивился Сяо Чжань.  
Им обоим завтра предстояло снова разъезжать по съемкам и встречам, и выходные планировались когда-нибудь в следующей жизни, и даже это неточно. А Ибо не пил «эту кислятину» в принципе. Он вообще не пил, мальчик-спортсмен, так было прописано в его контракте на ближайший десяток лет.  
— Для Вэй Ина, — отмахнулся Ибо и посмотрел в сторону приоткрытой двери, за которой на кровати лежал Усянь и смотрел в потолок. — Я подозревал, что к вечеру он сдуется. Любит он пригубить на кислых щах…  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — похвалил его Сяо Чжань.  
— Это исключительно в корыстных целях. У меня от его унылого вида несварение еще со времен в Гу Су.  
— Вот оно как, — неслышно объявился за его спиной Вэй Ин и плюхнулся на стул напротив, подбирая под себя ноги и закутываясь волосами, как та девочка из японского ужастика. — Какие еще чудные воспоминания у тебя о моем мире?  
— Ты дочитал? — вместо ответа спросил его Ибо.  
— Дочитал, — поморщился Усянь. — И ты прав, это срочно нужно запить, а то тошно.  
— Что тебя так расстроило? — стал собирать на стол Сяо Чжань.  
Но прежде всего поставил перед ним пиалу и кувшин для сакэ — подарок японских фанатов — в который пристроил вино. А Ибо даже расщедрился своей рукой Вэй Ину налить.  
— Примерно все с момента, как мы с Лань Чжанем расстаемся. Читал и меня прямо на две части разрывало — ужаса от того, что там с нами другими произошло, и благодарности за то, что этого не случилось. И понимаете, в вашей легенде это уже как будто не мой Лань Чжань. А чужой, в которого он вырос бы в нелюбви и одиночестве, со своей искалеченной спиной и израненным сердцем. Он почти не разговаривает, не улыбается, ему словно не интересна жизнь, а свой долг он исполняет по старой привычке. Я, вроде, и в обиде на моего Лань Чжаня за то, что он бросил меня здесь. А как представлю, что своим упрямством мог превратить его в вашего, и вся обида куда-то уходит. Я же понимаю, что сейчас только обуза для него. Для них всех. Я больше не заклинатель, и темный путь теперь мне явно не светит. Не только ради Лань Чжаня, но и ради остатков моей семьи — сестрички Яньли с ее Павлином и Цзян Чена. Это странное чувство — не быть тем, кем был с рождения. Но я никогда бы не выбрал себя вперед остальных. Мне лишь бы вернуться…  
— Да вернешься, — по-медвежьи элегантно успокоил его Ибо и снова налил.  
— И хотелось бы не через тринадцать лет, — вздохнул Усянь и снова выпил.

Идея взять Вэй Ина с собой в круглосуточный магазин за молоком, как ни странно, пришла в голову Сяо Чжаню. Хотя из всех троих он казался самым разумным и ответственным. А тут как помутнение накатило. «Да мы его в маску оденем», — сказал он. И еще: «Ну кто поверит, что нас двое? Подумают, что косплей и мастерский грим, а там как-нибудь выкрутимся». Вэй Ин не понял ни что такое косплей, ни грим. Ему в общем и целом все равно было, только бы дома не тухнуть. А «выкрутимся» — и подавно было его второе имя. Ибо посмотрел с подозрением, но порой помутнение Сяо Чжаня хорошенько задевало и его тоже. Будто ему своих приходов не хватало. И он почему-то согласился.  
Опомнился, когда в магазине прямо с порога началась паника. Фанаты вместо того, чтобы по законам жанра караулить у дома, высыпали откуда-то из-за углов и полок чуть ли не с табличками «сюрприз». И сюрприз вышел хреновым, как ни крути. Вэй Ин рассчитывал, что прогуляется, развеется да посмотрит наконец на дивный новый мир, а вместо этого жался вместе с Сяо Чжанем в какой-то подсобке, пока за дверью бесновалось людское нечто, подвывая не хуже неупокоенных духов.  
— Теперь я понимаю твое беспокойство насчет вашей с Ибо безопасности, — заметил Усянь. — И так всегда? А где Ибо?  
— Для этой самой безопасности мы обычно разделяемся, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань, сползая по стене и накрывая голову руками. — Я всего-то хотел сходить за молоком. Без угрозы быть растоптанным этой толпой. Неужели я так много прошу?  
— Каждый из нас делает свой выбор. Ты тоже свой сделал. Как и Ибо. Ваш Вэй Ин выбрал темный путь. А я выбрал Лань Чжаня.  
— Ты так говоришь, что мне даже неловко за то, кто я есть.  
— И вовсе я не об этом говорил. Но сделал бы ты свой выбор, если бы тебе, как мне, дали прочитать историю, вмещающую всю твою жизнь, и куда она тебя заведет?  
— Легко принимать решения, когда ты знаешь последствия.  
— Ну, хорошо, я спрошу по-другому: зная то, что ты знаешь сейчас, сделал бы ты свой выбор, если бы смог вернуться в прошлое? Представляешь, жил бы на соседней с Ибо улице, ходили бы с ним за молоком вместе или друг для друга. В свободное время устраивали пикники и ездили купаться.  
— Звучит не слишком-то реалистично. А как же быт, надежды родителей, работа, ипотека?  
— Ипо-что? — почесал в затылке Усянь. — Я одно понял — ты сам не особо-то веришь в истории с хорошим финалом. А зря, с таким настроем далеко не уедешь.  
— Нам далеко не надо, хотя бы до дома, — пробормотал Сяо Чжань. — Наколдуешь нам чудо?  
Не успел Вэй Ин ему ответить, как в пространстве между ними возник Ванцзи.  
— Лань Чжань, — радостно кинулся на него Вэй Ин, и тот мгновенно откликнулся, без предисловий и с готовностью его целуя.  
Вот это консервативно воспитанный Ханьгуан-цзюнь, — икнул Сяо Чжань и прикрыл ладонью глаза. Не потому что было стыдно, а потому что завидно. Ему поблизости от публики нельзя было совсем ничего, не дай бог макияж смажется, губы опухнут или одежда будет в беспорядке.  
— Как ты? — спросил Лань Чжань, когда они оторвались друг от друга. — Готов вернуться домой?   
— Я готов куда угодно и что-угодно, лишь бы с тобой, — светился в полумраке Усянь. — Только нам надо забрать с собой красивого гэгэ нашего Ибо. Для него здесь небезопасно оставаться.  
— Что? — одновременно сказали Ванцзи и Сяо Чжань.  
— А что, правда хочешь остаться? — наклонил голову Усянь и так удобно — на плечо Ванцзи. — А если они ворвутся? Как ты потом перед Ибо будешь грехи замаливать? Он сначала от волнения схватит сердечный приступ сам, а потом тебя из вредности до него доведет. У него получится, он у нас мальчик способный. Прямо жаль до слез, что не заклинатель.  
Сяо Чжань только растерянно моргнул. А руку, которую протянул ему Ванцзи, вообще взял на автомате и не задумываясь. Рука была мозолистой и теплой, и Сяо Чжань странным образом почувствовал себя в безопасности.

*3*

Они появились не в Гу Су, а в Пристани Лотоса. В зале, где о чем-то тихо переговаривались Цзян Чен с Лань Сиченем. При виде Вэй Ина в лице нынешнего главы Цзян мелькнуло смущение, а затем проступила горечь напополам с облегчением. Но последнее быстро вытеснило все остальное, и это чувство очень шло ему, разглаживая жесткие складки между бровей и вокруг рта все еще молодого лица. А вот разглядев Сяо Чжаня, вечно сердитый Ваньинь, как филин, захлопал круглыми глазами.  
— Для меня одного-то брата было много. Какого гуя вас двое? И во что, позвольте спросить, вы одеты?  
— Скажи спасибо, что не в шорты, — ласково улыбнулся Вэй Ин, хотя больше всего ему сейчас хотелось утащить Лань Чжаня в любой укромный угол и сделать там с ним все самое стыдное и прекрасное в этом мире и желательно несколько раз. Поэтому он так цеплялся за его ладонь, что самому было больно от усилия. Однако Лань Чжань даже бровью не вел, так же отчаянно цепляясь в ответ.  
— Брат, мне нужно вернуть второго нашего гостя обратно, — обратился он к Лань Сиченю.  
Но Усянь неожиданно замотал головой:  
— Нет-нет-нет. Ну зачем же сразу вернуть? Он же только пришел.  
— Ибо будет волноваться, — посмотрел на него Сяо Чжань.  
На удивление, его логика и здравый смысл все еще работали, несмотря на то, что он в прямом смысле оказался обеими ногами в сказке, которую когда-то изображал на камеру.  
— Тогда давайте Ибо тоже позовем, — предложил Усянь. — А то вот я смотрю на Цзеу-цзюня и по глазам вижу — скучал.  
Лань Сичень неловко улыбнулся, и Цзян Чен тут же бросил на него пристальный взгляд, пытаясь определить — правду говорит Вэй Ин или опять потешается, шут гороховый.  
— Как бы то ни было, силы тебе не помешают, — отошел Лань Сичень к брату, чтобы поделиться своими. Вроде, и не подтверждая слова Усяня, но и не опровергая их.  
— А это, кстати, спутник Ибо — Сяо Чжань, — снова встрял Вэй Ин. — Прошу любить и жаловать.  
— И почему я не удивлен? — откликнулся Цзян Чен. Он еще раз оглядел неразлучных Ваньсяней, которые не собирались отходить друг от друга даже под страхом… да любым страхом, они в этом отношении вообще были страшно бесстрашные. И рукой приглашающе обвел все вокруг для их неожиданного гостя: — Если не уходите, чувствуйте себя как дома, господин Сяо. Только давайте вы все переоденетесь, а то прямо глазам больно.  
— Даже не знаю, что сказать… — промямлил Сяо Чжань.  
— Мы не станем тебя здесь удерживать, — сказал Ванцзи.  
— Иди, — шепнул Вэй Ин ему на ухо, но так, чтобы все слышали. — И поскорей возвращайся. А то Ибо нам всем хвосты начистит, а потом поотрывает. Не посмотрит, что родственники.

Ибо явился злой как черт. В этом своем ледяном бешенстве с покерфейсом, когда за глазами сплошная расчлененка.  
— Я тебя грохну, — процедил он, найдя Вэй Ина взглядом. — Почему из-за тебя вечно какой-то балаган?  
— Не из-за, а благодаря, — усмехнулся Вэй Ин. — Всегда пожалуйста.  
— Ибо, — нахмурился Лань Чжань, а Цзян Чен добавил:  
— В очередь.  
— Да что он мне сделает? — пожал Усянь плечами. — Ну, подумаешь, подеремся.  
— Вэй Ин… — начал было Лань Чжань, но тот, как мысли его прочитал.  
— Я не беспомощный, — отрезал он. — Если Ибо хочет драки вместо отдыха, то так тому и быть.  
— Какого еще отдыха? — опешил Ибо и даже позабыл на время о своей злости.  
— Такого, — ответил Вэй Ин, — который достается хорошим мальчикам за помощь нуждающимся. Не этого ли ты хотел, Чжань-Чжань. А теперь что, я виноват, выходит? И в чем же?  
И тут, наконец, в разговор вмешался Лань Сичень.  
— Мне кажется, нам всем не помешает успокоиться, — произнес он мягко. — Времена непростые, Пристань Лотоса едва восстановлена, и нам впервые выпала возможность немного передохнуть. А с тобой, Ибо, мы давно не виделись. Я был бы рад узнать, как твои дела и обменяться парой слов с твоим спутником. И мы очень рады благополучному возвращению господина Вэя. Признаться, никто ничего не знал о его местоположении, и глава Цзян был обеспокоен.  
— Мы тебя уже месяц ищем, — скрестил руки на груди Цзян Чен. — Мог бы хоть как-то дать знать, что ты жив. Хоть сам, хоть через своего драгоценного Нефрита.  
— Сколько? — вытянулось лицо у Усяня и остро блеснул глаз, скошенный на Ванцзи.  
Однако Ванцзи не стал размениваться на оправдания перед остальными, а очень знакомо опустил взгляд: я не я и лошадь не моя, а с тобой мы потом поговорим, когда останемся наедине. Вернее, говорить будешь ты, а я — любоваться.  
Сяо Чжань даже восхитился про себя, как легко это читалось в его молчании. Или у него все-таки была с Усянем какая-то особая связь. Потому что остальные словно ничего не замечали и продолжали смотреть исключительно на Вэй Ина. Да уж, подумал Сяо Чжань, тяжелая же ноша ему досталась — что бы ни происходило, все всегда считали Усяня причиной. И Ибо в том числе.  
Ибо тем временем с сомнением посмотрел на Сяо Чжаня:  
— Хочешь остаться? Ненадолго.  
— И сколько, по-твоему, это займет времени в нашем мире?  
— Я не знаю, — честно сказал Ибо. — В прошлый раз почти три моих месяца втиснулись в три часа. А в этот раз Лань Чжаня не было несколько дней, но здесь прошел всего месяц. Не понимаю, как это работает. Но к завтрашнему утру мы домой точно должны успеть. Мне так кажется.  
Сяо Чжань задумался. Оказалось вдруг, что он попросил у Усяня чуда, и тот, сам того не ведая, ему его подарил. Хотя для заклинателя, лишившегося золотого ядра, слова Сяо Чжаня вполне могли пройтись по больному. В этом заключалась особенность Вэй Ина — он не копил обид и ему, приемному сыну Юньмэня, удавалось невозможное вперед всего ордена.  
— Остаемся, — согласился Сяо Чжань. — Вэй Ин прав, когда еще мы с тобой сможем позволить себе такую роскошь, как просто отдохнуть. И мне так интересно взглянуть, как все это выстроено…  
— А я-то надеялся, что мы не будем из кровати вылезать, — проворчал Ибо скорее из вредности.  
— Уверен, мы с тобой договоримся, — улыбнулся ему Сяо Чжань с обещанием.  
— Ну так что, драться-то будем? — подал голос Вэй Ин, когда заметил их с Ибо многозначительные переглядывания.  
— Да что-то уже расхотелось, — Ибо зевнул. — Не хватало еще потом от Лань Чжаня подзатыльников отхватить. Вон как смотрит, как в старые-добрые. А где можно с дороги отдохнуть, глава Цзян? День был долгим.  
— Вас проводят, — сказал Цзян Чен, подзывая помощника. — И одежду принесут… Хотя постойте, а кого во что одевать?  
— Комплект для брата мы найдем, — наклонил голову Лань Сичень. — Я распоряжусь его доставить.  
Тогда Ваньинь обратился к Сяо Чжаню:  
— Не откажетесь примерить наш фамильный пурпур, господин Чжань? Чтобы сохранить, так сказать, баланс сил.  
— Почту за честь, — обрадовался Сяо Чжань.  
Ох, это будет самый незабываемый косплей, который даже не снился ни фанатам, ни продюсерам, ни самым именитым костюмерам в мире. И черт с ним, что придется повозиться, чтобы надеть это на себя по всем правилам. Но… от мысли об Ибо в белом клановом одеянии Гу Су Лань Сяо Чжань сглотнул набежавшую слюну и воровато оглянулся. Вэй Ин поймал его взгляд, подмигнул и, не обращая внимания на окрики шиди, потащил за собой Лань Чжаня в противоположном направлении.

К облачению Ибо принесли и ленту с вышитыми облаками. При виде которой Сяо Чжань только слабо застонал, не в силах оформить в слова свой священный трепет к этому атрибуту. Настоящая лента клана Гу Су Лань! С заклинаниями! Будет ли кощунством с их стороны спереть ее в современный Китай в качестве сувенира? И кому, если что, отвесят палок за ее пропажу? А если никому, не явится ли потом Лань Чжань в ночи смотреть на них с осуждением?  
Только вот Ибо почему-то не спешил ее повязывать. Он долго наблюдал за тем, как одевается Сяо Чжань, подсказывая и отвешивая ехидные комментарии. А когда тот худо-бедно справился, подошел разгладить последние складки.  
— Что ты…? — выдохнул Сяо Чжань, когда почувствовал, что Ибо наматывает свою ленту ему на запястье.  
— А что, не примешь? — спросил Ибо, хотя уже даже узелок завязал.  
— Но… — начал Сяо Чжань и снова запнулся, не понимая, что хочет сказать.  
— Возможно, это единственное место и время, где я могу так сделать, — сказал Ибо, не поднимая глаз.  
— Тогда, — вдруг зашарил по одежде Сяо Чжань и снял с пояса серебряный колокольчик, на который расщедрился глава клана Цзян. Или это была блажь с подсказки Вэй Ина. — Вот, повесь его на свой пояс. Так будет честно.  
— Честно? — прищурился на него Ибо. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что это не просто обмен фенечками? По крайней мере не здесь.  
Сяо Чжань на мгновение завис, а потом упрямо потащил его за пояс к себе, чтобы самому прицепить ему этот чертов колокольчик. Чтоб ни у кого не возникло сомнений, чья это головная боль с хмурыми бровями.  
— И все я понимаю, Бо-ди. Кроме одного — почему ты иногда разговариваешь со мной, как с маленьким ребенком?  
Ибо оглядел дело рук его и своих и сгреб гэгэ в охапку.  
— Потому что я не всегда во всем уверен, — проворчал он за плечом.  
— Как там было, — с улыбкой пробормотал Сяо Чжань, — сердце волнуется при виде тебя… — и поцеловал Ибо за покрасневшим ухом и под ним, и по покрывшейся мурашками шее. Банальное «люблю» как-то не шло с языка. Оно как будто про другое было.  
— Там, кажись, радуется было. Но это справедливая оговорка, — продолжил Ибо ворчать даже тогда, когда сам уже тяжело сглатывал и сильнее прижимал Чжань-гэ к себе, — ты только и делаешь, что заставляешь меня волноваться.  
— И ничего я тебя не заставляю, — ответил Сяо Чжань и прикусил кожу чуть ниже воротника, куда зарылся носом. — Ты все сам. И прекращай уже ворчать, а то перестану.  
Как ни странно, его аргумент подействовал. А на кровать Ибо уронил его уже сам. Оделись, называется.

Их «обмен фенечками» фурора за общим ужином не произвел. Нефриты, хоть в их лицах и не дрогнул ни единый мускул, посмотрели с пониманием и негласным одобрением. Цзян Чен сделал вид, будто так и должно быть, что заезжие гости с подобной легкостью обмениваются знаками принадлежности. А Усянь в принципе по возвращении домой светился не переставая, так что повод уже не имел особого значения.  
Говорили по большей части о каких-то простых бытовых вещах, не касаясь военных будней — тут новый храм возводят, там молодняк подрос, здесь урожай поспел. Словно на самом деле взяли перерыв на мир на один этот вечер. Про происхождение Ибо и Сяо Чжаня не выспрашивали. А еще обходили с тактом и деликатностью тему утраченного Усянем ядра.  
— Я надеюсь, Ваньинь в курсе, что его нет? — на ухо спросил у Вэй Ина Сяо Чжань. — Не мог же ты во второй раз наступить на те же грабли.  
— Знает, — поморщился Усянь. — Чем я, по-твоему, занимался до ужина? Ах ты… — фыркнул он на безуспешную попытку Сяо Чжаня спрятать улыбку. — И не только этим, я много чего успел. Лань Сичень, вон, оказывается, союз кланов брату предложил.  
— В смысле замуж позвал?  
— Пока только союз кланов. Хотя подводка и прикрытие беспроигрышные, не поспоришь. Я впечатлен. Теперь если они надумают и в самом деле замахнуться на свадьбу, кто ж им хоть слово скажет? Брак двух глав. Вот шума-то будет.  
— А вы?  
— А что мы? — опустил глаза Усянь и, как назло, наткнулся на белую ленту на запястье у Сяо Чжаня. — Мне пока не предлагали. Да и…  
— Не смей, — предостерег его Сяо Чжань. — Даже не думай сомневаться.  
— Я не сомневаюсь, — вздохнул Усянь. — Но мне не обязательно быть Лань Чжаню мужем… Потому что я кем угодно готов ему быть. — Он покусал губу. — Это сложно, Чжань-Чжань. Я еще сам не понял, как дальше все будет. Лань Чжань меня, конечно, не бросит. Но теперь мне с большой долей вероятности грозит дожидаться его дома. Может, возьмусь зелень учить. В вашей истории у меня как будто неплохо получалось.  
Сяо Чжаня не успокоил его притянутый за уши оптимизм, и он призадумался.  
— А ты можешь сказать, есть ли у меня здесь ядро? Что если…  
— Нет, Чжань-Чжань. Я очень ценю твой великодушный порыв, но мой ответ — нет. Ты сам не знаешь, что предлагаешь. Даже если ты думаешь, что не пользуешься своим ядром в той вашей другой жизни, это вовсе не означает, что оно действительно так. Золотое ядро — это отпечаток мира на человеке, точка соприкосновения, через которую ты можешь с миром общаться. Поверь мне, разница тебя ошеломит. Одно дело родиться слепым, а другое — потерять зрение, зная, что такое солнце и глаза матери. Я даже проверять не буду…  
— О чем вы там шушукаетесь? — подергал за рукав Сяо Чжаня Ибо. — Гэгэ, вернись.  
— Ибо-Ибо, — тут же вернулся в свой обычный режим Усянь и с улыбкой покачал головой, показывая Ибо язык через плечо Сяо Чжаня: — Какой же ты жадина. Фу таким быть.  
— Будешь обзываться, пойду к Лань Чжаню приставать, — не подумав, огрызнулся Ибо.  
— Ого, — протянул Вэй Ин. — А я бы на это посмотрел, — и метнул на Сяо Чжаня темный с чертовщинкой взгляд: — Да, Чжань-Чжань?  
— Так, — обмахнулся рукавом Сяо Чжань от плеснувшего за шиворот жара, — ну-ка изыдите оба, демоны.

*4*

Как он пожелал в сердцах, после ужина оба демона куда-то испарились. Сяо Чжань покрутил головой в поисках хотя бы одного из них, но застал лишь беседовавших Цзян Чена с Цзеу-цзюнем. В отличие от Ванцзи с Усянем они держались более чем прилично и даже официально, главы кланов все-таки, за руки друг друга не хватали и многообещающими улыбочками не обменивались. С другой стороны сложно было не заметить, как долго и с удовольствием они смотрят друг на друга. И если Лань Сичень был по обыкновению безмятежен, то Ваньинь то и дело крутил в пальцах опустевшую пиалу из-под вина, постукивал по колену или тер бровь. То ли не знал куда девать руки, то ли пытался унять зуд, который все же тянул его дотронуться до Первого Нефрита.  
Чтобы не смущать их своим присутствием, которого они, возможно, даже не замечали, Сяо Чжань вышел во двор подышать. И там, в дальнем углу, заметил своих демонов полным комплектом. Ибо что-то говорил, помогая себе руками, а Вэй Ин сидел на невысокой ограде, болтал ногами и рассеянно кивал в паузах.  
Пока Сяо Чжань наслаждался густым летним вечером и наблюдал за их беседой, не из ревности, а больше любуясь, к нему подошел Ванцзи. Посмотрел в ту же сторону, а потом себе под ноги.  
— Не побеспокою?  
— Нет, что ты, Лань Чж… Ванцзи. Прости. Вэй Ин все время твердит «Лань Чжань то, Лань Чжань се». Это заразно, и я постоянно сбиваюсь. Не слишком-то вежливо с моей стороны.  
— Не волнуйся об этом, — ответил Лань Чжань. — Можешь называть, как тебе удобно. После всего… — он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Я должен поблагодарить тебя. Вы с Ибо были вправе отказать мне.  
— Нам всем очень повезло, что твоя просьба в тот момент оказалась нам по силам, — покачал головой Сяо Чжань. — Счастливое стечение обстоятельств. Обычно мы с Ибо много путешествуем. Нам с ним даже друг с другом увидеться не так-то просто, не то что позаботиться о ком-то еще. И я по-своему рад, что все сложилось так, как сложилось. Вэй Ину было полезно узнать кое-что из нашей легенды о вас. Только ты его не спрашивай, что именно он узнал. Теперь это уже вряд ли произойдет, к чему зря волноваться. Ты и так волнуешься за него больше положенного.  
— Больше положенного? — поднял на него растревоженные глаза Лань Чжань. — А сколько положено? Как ты это отмеряешь?  
Сяо Чжань смешался и, как делал в подобных ситуациях, посмотрел на спину Ибо, которую порой на встречах и мероприятиях видел чаще, чем его лицо. И та всегда казалась ему такой открытой и уязвимой, что хотелось окликнуть, удостовериться, что все в порядке.  
— Боюсь, не мне тебе советовать, — признался Сяо Чжань. — Я сам не без греха. Да и каждый из нас, если подумать. Мы друг для друга — самая надежная опора и самое слабое место. С этим ничего не поделаешь. И Вэй Ин будет отмалчиваться до последнего, но ты сейчас ему очень нужен. И ему нужно знать, что он все еще нужен тебе. Ты знаешь, что случилось с его ядром?  
— Его выжгли, — ответил Лань Чжань. — Он отвлекал внимание, чтобы позволить другим отступить… А я не успел ему помочь. Как я мог… не успеть? — вдруг спросил он.  
Сяо Чжань буквально своими плечами почувствовал груз взваленной им на себя вины, щедро приправленной болью и отчаянием.  
— Если тебя это утешит, — сказал Сяо Чжань, — в нашей истории Вэй Ин отдал свое ядро сам. Взамен выжженного своему брату. Да ко всему прочему сделал это втайне и от брата, и от тебя, и от всех остальных. Вэй Ин всегда умел находить приключения на свою… беспокойную душу. Ты не можешь контролировать его, даже если вы любите друг друга. Он отдельный от тебя человек с собственными решениями.  
— Сам? — с потрясением повторил Лань Чжань. — Отдал? Но это значит… — задумался он и бросил быстрый взгляд на Усяня, который в этот момент пытался ударить Ибо по плечу, а тот уворачивался, отбивался и еще успевал в ответ корчить ему рожи. И все это выглядело бы очень мило, если бы этим не занимались два с виду взрослых разумных человека.  
— Ты там что себе навыдумывал? — спохватился Сяо Чжань на его затянувшееся молчание, хотя и сам засмотрелся на этих дуралеев. — Если вдруг отдать Вэй Ину свое ядро, то так ты только переложишь собственную вину на чужие плечи. Не нужно, Лань Чжань. Главное же, что вы оба живы…  
— Живы? — ухватился за такую формулировку Ванцзи и, кажется, побледнел.  
— Именно, — подтвердил Сяо Чжань.  
— И что же ты тогда предлагаешь мне? Смириться?  
— Ну, почему же. Я предлагаю тебе быть с Вэй Ином. Любить его. Любить его таким, какой он есть. Ведь именно с этого все началось. И, бывает, что достаточно лишь этого.  
— А если этого окажется недостаточно?  
— Лань Чжань, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань. — Решай проблемы по мере их поступления. Ты все равно не сможешь предугадать всего.  
— Какие интересные, однако, разговоры ведут наши близнецы, — пробормотал за их спинами Ваньинь такому же остолбеневшему Лань Сиченю. — Впрочем, я не рискну ничего уточнять, — нашарил все-таки его холодную ладонь и увлек за собой темным коридором.

К Сяо Чжаню Вэй Ин вернулся один, потому что Ванцзи хотел переговорить с Ибо с глазу на глаз. И Сяо Чжань тут же спросил, не смог удержаться, да и не видел в этом особого смысла:  
— О чем беседовали?  
— О разном, — пожал плечами Усянь. — Немного о тебе, немного о нем. И о нас с Лань Чжанем. Чтоб ты знал, Ибо тоже предложил свое ядро. У него-то оно точно есть, пусть и нетренированное. Но я ответил так же, как и тебе. Не рвите мне сердце своей щедростью, а то я не захочу вас отпускать, подговорю Лань Чжаня, и вам придется остаться здесь. А еще, — добавил Усянь, — Ибо извинился за свою грубость. Ты не смотри, что он ведёт себя импульсивно. Он все понимает и чувствует. Может, не сразу. Но он старается… И чтобы соответствовать тебе в том числе.  
— Соответствовать, — невесело усмехнулся Сяо Чжань. — Это еще кто кому должен соответствовать. В нашем времени я старше его на шесть лет. С одной стороны — у меня дополнительные шесть лет жизненного опыта, а с другой — у него примерно на столько же больше опыта в работе, которую мы делаем. И я одновременно чувствую себя очень старым и очень глупым. Как тебе такая задачка?  
— Почему-то мне кажется, что твоя печаль не печаль вовсе, — с ободрением улыбнулся Вэй Ин. — Не придумывай себе врагов, Чжань-Чжань. Он ведь все равно выбрал тебя, а ты его. Просто наслаждайся происходящим. Кстати, — заметил он и прикусил губу, глядя на Сяо Чжаня, — мне вот очень интересно…  
— Что? — не подозревая подвоха, откликнулся Сяо Чжань.  
Вэй Ин пару секунд гипнотизировал его взглядом, а потом подался вперед. Не порывисто, а так, чтобы можно было остановить или отстраниться. Но Сяо Чжань все равно застыл от неожиданности и осознания. Как это — целовать своего двойника из другого мира, с которым разговариваешь, как с самим собой? Тепло, мягко и сладко от выпитого вина.  
— Только Ибо не говори, — выдохнул Вэй Ин, облизываясь и улыбаясь.  
— Что не говорить? — раздался со стороны знакомый голос, а вместе с Ибо из темноты выступил и Лань Чжань.  
— В этом весь смысл, Ибо, — фыркнул Усянь, пока Сяо Чжань мог лишь беспомощно хлопать глазами, собирая себя в кучу из множества маленьких Сяо Чжаньчиков, — ты не должен знать что.  
— Но я хочу знать. Что ты тут делал? Опять приставал к Чжань-гэ?  
— Приставал, — неожиданно согласился Вэй Ин и тем самым на пару секунд вывел Ибо из строя.  
— Что? — переспросил Ибо, а после окончательно завис, не иначе как представил.  
— А что? — уточнил Усянь и посмотрел с вопросом на Лань Чжаня.  
Лань Чжань внимательно смотрел в ответ, и уши его стремительно краснели.  
— То есть все уже всё себе представили и, судя по вашим лицам, прониклись. И чего, какие мысли? — поинтересовался Усянь.  
— Ты сбрендил? — сказал Ибо хрипло. — Прям вконец…  
— Возможно. Ты против?  
— Я… — сказал Ибо и не смог закончить. — Лань Чжань, — попробовал он найти поддержку у брата, но Усянь цапнул того за руку и, не встречая сопротивления, потянул к себе.  
— Мы пообещали друг другу говорить только правду, Лань Чжань. Ты тоже считаешь, что я, как выразился Ибо, сбрендил?  
Лань Чжань какое-то время молчал, о чем-то размышляя. Но его молчание не звучало ни шокировано, ни осуждающе, ни как «да, сбрендил». Просто Вэй Ин в очередной раз замахнулся на то, с чем ему еще не приходилось сталкиваться. Как же много этого неизвестного было. И все же. Тот же Усянь учил его искать подо всеми навязанными кланом правилами то, что Лань Чжань думает и чувствует на самом деле.  
— Нет, — в конце концов тихо ответил он.  
— Лань Чжань! — возмутился Ибо. — И какой ты мне после этого брат?  
Но вид Лань Чжаня остался невозмутимым, насколько позволяла ситуация и его горящие уши.  
— Честный.  
— Время позднее, — непослушными губами сказал Сяо Чжань, все еще не пришедший в себя. От короткого поцелуя у него до сих пор дрожали коленки. — Пожалуй, мы пойдем отдыхать.  
Вэй Ин открыл было рот. И закрыл.  
— Доброй ночи, — кивнул он и взял Лань Чжаня за руку. — И добрых снов.

— Гэгэ. Гэгэ, мы не туда идем. Чжань-гэ! — окрикнул его Ибо, и только после этого Сяо Чжань услышал его и остановился.  
— Что, прости?  
— Что он сделал? Просто скажи.  
— Поцеловал.  
— И?  
— Что и?  
— Тебе понравилось?  
— Это… было странно, — признался Сяо Чжань. — Но не неприятно. Скорее приятно. И очень интимно.  
— Понравилось, значит, — скрипнул зубами Ибо.  
— Ибо, — позвал его Сяо Чжань и вместо того, чтобы ему возразить или успокоить, спросил: — Ты думал так когда-нибудь про Лань Чжаня? — настолько он был в замешательстве.  
— Нет.  
— А если бы подумал?  
— Что именно?  
— Это ведь нельзя назвать влюбленностью, это близость другого порядка… Как у близнецов или родственных душ.  
— Но я не хочу Лань Чжаня. Я тебя хочу. Ты мой.  
— Я тоже не хочу Вэй Ина. Ты разве когда доставляешь себе удовольствие, хочешь себя?  
— Вы с Усянем — два разных человека, не путай одно с другим. И вообще-то я, когда дрочу, тебя обычно представляю.  
— Ты прав, — согласился Сяо Чжань, оттого что ему сделалось жарко и стыдно и потому что сам не знал, как сформулировать аргументы, которые строились исключительно на его собственной эмпатии. — Прости меня, диди. Сильно на меня злишься?  
Ибо вздохнул.  
— Не слишком. С Усянем и вокруг него всегда так. И я не могу сказать, что мысль о вас двоих меня не заводит. Только я не… Я не уверен, что умею делиться. Даже так. Но я не пробовал.  
У Сяо Чжаня аж сердце заломило от такого откровения. И уже ничего другого было как будто не надо — ни поиска абстрактной истины, ни запретных плодов.  
— Спасибо, Бо-ди.  
— За что? — не понял Ибо.  
— За честность.  
— Честность, говоришь? — прищурился на него Ибо и снова тяжело вздохнул. — Ох да ну ебаный ты почешись, — пробормотал он и, дотянувшись, переплел их пальцы: — Пойдем. Комната Ванцзи в другой стороне. Как и наша, кстати, нас рядом поселили.

Удивить Вэй Ина дорого стоило. Однако тот смотрел на них с обалдением всего несколько мгновений, а затем губы его разъехались в широкой приглашающей улыбке.  
— А ты растешь, мой дорогой Бо-Бо.  
— Не зови меня так. И мы одного возраста, — буркнул Ибо, ревниво наблюдая, как тот тянет к себе Сяо Чжаня.  
— Ты забываешь про разницу во времени, — мурлыкнул Вэй Ин. Добрался через Чжань-гэ до Ибо и потянул тоже, так что Сяо Чжань оказался зажатым между ними. — Возможно, я сейчас возраста примерно как твой гэгэ.  
— Вот любишь же ты дразниться, — заворчал Ибо, но Вэй Ин коротко клюнул его в губы.  
— Люблю. Особенно таких, как ты, потому что вы ведетесь.  
Ибо захлопал на него глазами. И тут из комнаты вышел Лань Чжань.  
— Вэй Ин? — с вопросом позвал он.  
— Я за него, — обернулся Усянь и тут же перетек под белое крыло к своему Нефриту. — И со мной гости. Не прогонишь нас?  
— А если прогоню? — повел бровью Лань Чжань. — Ты с ними уйдешь?  
— Только с тобой, — пообещал Вэй Ин.  
— Тогда какой смысл прогонять?  
Если бы не Усянь, всего бы этого просто не произошло. По причине банальной неловкости, какими бы близкими эти четверо друг друга ни считали. Но Усянь, получив негласное разрешение не соблюдать прежние границы, упрямо не отпускал Сяо Чжаня от себя, в то время как сам не отлипал от своего драгоценного Нефрита. И Ибо волей-неволей приходилось быть с ними рядом, чтобы быть рядом с Чжань-гэ. Поначалу его, не жаловавшего чужие прикосновения в принципе, это напрягало. К большому удивлению, в отличие от Лань Чжаня. Казалось, рядом с Вэй Ином Лань Чжань чувствовал себя приемлемо даже в самых странных ситуациях.  
— Тебе не помешает выпить, — предложил Ибо Вэй Ин.  
— Я не пью. Мне нельзя.  
— Как Лань Чжаню? — зажглись глаза у Усяня.  
— Просто. По работе.  
— Но ты не на работе, забудь о ней на сегодня.  
— Как у тебя все просто…  
— Это у тебя зачем-то слишком сложно. Пей уже. А ты будешь, Лань Чжань? — запрокинул Вэй Ин голову на плече у Ванцзи, но тот покачал головой. — А если Чжань-Чжань тебя со своих губ напоит?  
На шокированные лица он бессовестно захохотал:  
— Похоже, вам всем не помешает выпить. Чтобы пережить эту душевную травму. Боги, какие же вы смешные.  
И они правда понемногу пили, тихо переговаривались, сталкивались руками и взглядами. Напряжение ушло, и Ибо, пригревшись головой на коленях у Сяо Чжаня, в конце концов расслабился под успокаивающими поглаживаниями обоих гэгэ и даже начал клевать носом.  
— Останетесь спать? — спросил Вэй Ин, как что-то простое.  
— Не думаю, что местные кровати рассчитаны на четверых, — в полусне пробормотал Ибо.  
Вэй Ин над его головой задрал брови и припечатал себе рот, чтобы не захихикать.  
— Мы можем постелить на полу, — пришел ему на помощь Лань Чжань. — Сейчас лето, и мы не в Гу Су. Сквозняки нам не грозят.  
Усянь посмотрел на него с благодарностью и нежностью.  
— Властелин моего сердечного очага, — прошептал он и поцеловал покрасневшую мочку и скулу. — Тогда мы с Чжань-Чжанем принесем одеяла и подушки из их покоев.

*5*

И если засыпали они еще парами, то проснулись единым клубком. За ночь Усянь с Сяо Чжанем сползлись и сплелись руками и ногами, а следом за ними подобрались и Ибо с Лань Чжанем. И уже где чья рубаха задралась и кто куда притерся как-то потеряло значение. Когда Ибо проснулся, то увидел, как Лань Чжань с осторожностью ведет пальцами по щеке Чжань-гэ. Увидел и не нашел в себе злости. Вэй Ин уже тоже не спал и лениво ворочался в объятиях Ванцзи, не открывая глаз. Спал лишь Сяо Чжань, и это делало все немного сложнее. Ибо чувствовал утреннее возбуждение. Острее от того, что оно было в чужом присутствии. И если бы не Усянь с Ванцзи на расстоянии вытянутой через Чжань-гэ руки, он бы уже, не задумываясь, будил гэгэ знакомой лаской…  
И тут он вдруг осознал, что с ними он тоже как будто мог позволить себе сделать это.  
Вэй Ин, словно услышал его, разлепил глаза и, скользнув по Ибо взглядом, поерзал на груди Ванцзи.  
— Лань Чжань, — хрипло прошептал он. — Чжань-Чжань, конечно, прекрасен, но я тоже хочу твоего внимания.  
На что Лань Чжань обхватил его рукой и целомудренно поцеловал в волосы.  
— Еще, — попросил Вэй Ин.  
Лань Чжань поколебался, взглянул на Ибо и после того как не нашел в его лице ни ужаса, ни протеста, отвел с шеи Вэй Ина волосы и мягко поцеловал.  
— Еще, — потребовал Усянь, вжимаясь в него спиной. — Еще, любовь моя.  
Это был явно запрещенный прием, который Вэй Ин использовал то ли нарочно, то ли в порыве собственной слабости. Но на этот раз Ванцзи не стеснялся и не сдерживался, и Вэй Ин под его губами тихо застонал. А у Ибо резко перехватило все, что могло перехватить — дыхание, биение сердца, мыслительный процесс. У него на глазах разворачивалось софт-порно в режиме лайф с почти что его собственным с Сяо Чжанем участием. Сознание от такого сбоило и отказывало, оставляя вместо себя лишь обострившуюся чувствительность и страшный голод.  
— Бо-ди? — проснулся под его рукой Сяо Чжань, которого он инстинктивно сжал.  
— Утро, гэгэ, — пробормотал Ибо, утыкаясь пылающим лицом ему в плечо, остатки выдержки давались ему с болью, а тело мелко предательски потряхивало.  
Но тут его руку поперек груди Чжань-гэ поддели чьи-то пальцы и потянули вниз. Ибо, не поднимая головы, знал чьи они. Упрямство Вэй Ина брало измором любые самые суровые нравы и неприступные крепости. А Сяо Чжань так сладко выдохнул, когда рука Ибо легла на его пах, что дальше сопротивляться было уже нечем. Ресурсов просто не осталось.

Первым ушел Лань Чжань. Поцеловал напоследок Вэй Ина в висок, а Сяо Чжаню пальцы. С Ибо они обменялись короткими сытыми взглядами. За ним с ворчанием и охами, лохматый и залюбленный выбрался Усянь. Поцеловал Сяо Чжаня в щеку, а Ибо цапнул за ухо. Оставшись вдвоем, Сяо Чжань долго смотрел на Ибо молча, а потом сказал:  
— Спасибо, диди.  
— Сейчас-то за что? — насторожился тот.  
— За все. А главное за то, что ты есть у меня.  
— Ни с кем, кроме них… — расплывчато предостерег его Ибо, но Сяо Чжань накрыл его губы ладонью.  
— А мне больше никто не нужен. Только ты.

Они провели в Пристани Лотоса еще день. Изучали окрестности, по которым с радостью и азартом таскал их Вэй Ин, пробовали незнакомую еду, подглядывали за тренировками заклинателей и даже искупались в лотосовом пруду. Ваньинь с Сиченем, почти всегда парой, встречались им время от времени то там, то тут, но всегда приветствовали издалека, не примыкая и не вмешиваясь в их прогулку.  
Закат провожали, сидя вчетвером на пристани.  
— Вам удалось пообщаться с Цзеу-цзюнем? — спросил у Ибо Вэй Ин. — Он и правда скучал, я тогда не для красного словца ляпнул.  
— Удалось, — кивнул Ибо. — Немного, чтобы не напрягать зазря вашего Цзян Чена. Я рассказал ему про деву Вэнь, которая может пересадить тебе ядро. Они с Ваньинем обещали разведать.  
— Опять ты за свое, — с досадой хлопнул по колену Вэй Ин. — Не возьму. Ни твое, ни твоего гэгэ, ни Лань Чжаня, ни кого-то другого. С ума вы что ли посходили? А говорят еще, я ненормальный.  
— Нет и нет, — успокоил его Сяо Чжань. — Никто тебя заставлять не будет. Но знаешь, в нашем мире есть такая практика — умирающий может пожертвовать свой здоровый орган нуждающемуся, тому, кому требуется лечение. Сердце, например, или легкое. Спасти чью-то жизнь, теряя собственную. Если кто-то захочет сделать это для тебя, не отказывайся. Подумай о том, что так ты по-своему спасаешь чью-то жизнь тоже, продолжая ее за того человека.  
— Я услышал тебя, Чжань-Чжань, — кивнул Вэй Ин в задумчивости. — Я подумаю над этим.  
И в этот момент Сяо Чжань заметил, как плечи Лань Чжаня, сидящего за спиной у Усяня, наконец, дрогнули и расслабились. А во взгляде расцвела надежда. Он посмотрел на Сяо Чжаня почти с любовью.  
— Вот знаешь, Лань Чжань, я, вроде, и думаю, что мог бы учить в клане детишек, — пожаловался своему Нефриту Вэй Ин. — А как представлю, что ты там где-то без меня в опасности или тебя соблазняет какой-нибудь шустрый адепт, и мне эта доля поперек горла. Не хочу держать тебя дома, но и отпускать тебя не хочу.  
Лань Чжань пару секунд размышлял над его словами, а потом потянул со лба ленту, перевязывая ее на запястье Вэй Ина.  
— Никаких шустрых адептов, — сказал он. — Ни адептов, ни заклинателей, ни простых людей. Только Вэй Ин.  
— Вот это поворот, — нервно икнул Усянь.  
— Я смотрю, брат научился решать проблемы, — съехидничал Ибо. — Совсем большой стал.  
Лань Чжань отвесил ему строгий взгляд, но глаза у него были бесстыже счастливые. Как будто полбеды уже осталось позади, хотя, наверное, так оно и было.  
— Сегодня? — спросил он.  
— Да, — согласился Ибо.  
— Да, — подтвердил Сяо Чжань.  
— Ну как так. У меня тут самый важный момент в жизни, а вы уходить собрались? — обиделся Вэй Ин. — А отметить?  
— Ой, Вэй Ин, у тебя всегда найдется повод не делать того, чего тебе не хочется, — не повелся на его надутые губы Ибо. — С Лань Чжанем отметите. А нас в это не втягивай. Навтягивался уже по самые не балуйся, в глаза самому себе в зеркале смотреть стыдно.  
— Что, и на свадьбу не придете? — протянул Усянь, игнорируя фальшивые упреки.  
Ибо с Сяо Чжанем с сомнением переглянулись.  
— Как получится, — буркнул Ибо.  
— Но мы попробуем, — добавил Сяо Чжань.  
Вэй Ин сверлил их глазами какое-то время, а потом отвернулся.  
— Ох, уводи их, не могу прощаться… А хотя нет, подожди, так тоже не могу, — и он рванул из рук Ванцзи на Ибо с Сяо Чжанем, заваливая их на настил. — Увидимся в мирное время в лучшей обстановке, — сказал он и принялся целовать обоих куда попалось. — И отказы не принимаются. Вздумаете отлынивать — я ядро отращу и сам за вами явлюсь. В красном, как божество страшной и мучительной мести.  
— Лань Чжань, сними своего будущего мужа с моего гэгэ, — зашипел Ибо, — а то я ему что-нибудь оторву.  
— А Лань Чжань потом тебе что-нибудь оторвет, — не остался в долгу Вэй Ин. — Дважды.  
В общем без усяневского балагана и тут не обошлось. Тот, по-видимому, очень переживал напоследок, поэтому уровень безумия происходящего откровенно зашкаливал.

Уже в пекинской квартире Сяо Чжаня Ванцзи церемонно сложил руки и низко поклонился на прощание.  
— Раз все слова благодарности уже сказаны, я лишь добавлю, что клан Гу Су Лань всегда рад вам. Наш дом — ваш дом. Полагаю, мой брат и брат Вэй Ина присоединятся к моим словам.  
— Приятно, — хмыкнул Ибо, — и невыполнимо. Но все равно спасибо.  
— Лента, — указал глазами Лань Чжань.  
Сяо Чжань еще подумал: Ну вот и все, сейчас он ее заберет. Но вместо этого Лань Чжань сказал:  
— У Ибо есть золотое ядро. Даже с его уровнем он сможет влить в нее немного духовной силы. И я услышу. Нужно просто очень захотеть, чтобы тебя услышали.  
Ибо даже замер от его слов.  
— Ты оставляешь ее нам?  
— Это меньшее, чем я могу отблагодарить вас. На случай, если вам потребуется наша помощь. Или вы соскучитесь по Вэй Ину, — мягко улыбнулся он.  
— То есть если мы соскучимся по тебе, не звать? — фыркнул Ибо.  
Лань Чжань покачал головой.  
— Ты забываешь. Мы всегда идем парой. Я не оставлю его. А вы не оставляйте друг друга. Непрощайте.  
И он, не затягивая больше, исчез. А Сяо Чжань без сил опустился на край кровати, уперся локтями в колени и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Гэгэ, — подскочил к нему Ибо. — Что такое? Тебе плохо?  
— Нет, Бо-ди, — помотал Сяо Чжань головой. — Не плохо. Не физически. Я просто пытаюсь понять, как теперь жить с этим знанием. С этой сказкой, в которую никто не поверит. Без людей, которые в ней остались… Как завтра проснуться и как ни в чем не бывало пойти на наши чертовы интервью, снова скрываться, что-то изображать, видеть тебя урывками или только в телефоне. Вэй Ин спрашивал меня — выбрал бы я свою жизнь, если бы знал все ее последствия. И я уже не уверен…  
— Но гэгэ, — потянул его к себе Ибо и, крепко обняв, завалился спиной на подушки, где принялся наглаживать по волосам, плечам и шее. — Если бы ты ее не выбрал, то не встретился бы со мной. А мы не встретились бы с ними. И причины сожалеть о чем-то тоже бы нашлись. Всегда хорошо там, где нас нет.  
— Когда ты вырос, маленькое чудовище? — пробормотал Сяо Чжань ему в шею и следом без перехода: — Как же я тебя люблю.  
— Как там у них было, — улыбнулся ему в темечко Ибо, — хочу ходить с тобой на ночную охоту до конца своей жизни… Мне всегда очень нравилась эта фраза из их клятвы. Такое своеобразное «я буду защищать тебя, доверять тебе и разделю с тобой все трудности до самого конца».  
— Тебе лишь бы опасности и вызовы. Эти мотоциклы, скейты и соблазнительные танцы. Я иногда думаю, у меня сердце не выдержит на все это смотреть.  
— Ничего не поделаешь. Я такой, какой есть. Возможно, из-за того же я в свое время выбрал тебя. Не потому что искал опасности, а потому что она меня не останавливала. А вот почему ты меня выбрал, это другой вопрос.  
— А, может, это судьба? — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань и поднял в голову, чтобы заглянуть Ибо в глаза. — Как у Вэй Ина с Лань Чжанем. Вечная любовь…


End file.
